


Worth and Value

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Human Trafficking, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: Nami shouldn't be here. She is a pirate. Navigator of the future Pirate King. Yet, she has to stay here - sold to one of the princes. And he is allowed to do with her, whatever he pleases.And she... She is a mere object of lust and desire.Alternate Timeline, set after Alabasta Arc.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Prolog

”Name?“ 

”Where am I?“

”Answer truthfully. Every lie is recognized and will be documented“. 

”… w-why am I here? I haven‘t done anything.“ 

“-If the results of your statements are promising, the next steps will be initiated. Otherwise it will lead to a ‚segregation‘!“

”Segre- Please, let me go! I don’t even have a bounty. I am absolutely worthless for the world government!“

“We are not part of the world government. So – name?“

”Then who are you?“ 

”Name?!“ 

"Please-" 

The old man pressed a button, that was next to his left hand, resting there for some time now. A light but painful electric shock went through her entire body. It started with the handcuffs that held her to the chair. Panic and pain appeared on her face and her lips began to quiver. But she didn’t cry, even though tears were already in her eyes. 

”Name?“ 

”… Nami …“ 

”That’s all?“ 

„Just Nami.“ 

The old man nodded, wrote it down. 

”Age?“ 

”18,“ she reluctantly told him in a whisper. 

But maybe it would help her to be free again …”Origin?“ 

”East Blue …“, she realized that it was not enough and added hesitantly: ”Cocoyasi Villlage…“

”Family members?“ 

”My adoptive mother is dead …“ 

”Biological parents?“ 

”I don‘t know them…“ 

”So bloodline is unknown?“ 

”Y-yes …“ 

She didn’t know what it was that intimidated her. That she was tied up. The old man in dark sunglasses and a research smock sitting at the other end of the table. Or the room that seemed to be made entirely of metal. It almost crushed her. Scared her. It gave her a dangerous uncertainty. 

The man nodded after a while, flipped through the papers and to the last page of his documents. 

”Last location?“ 

”… alabasta …“ she murmured, most quietly. 

”I beg your pardon? Speak loud and clear, otherwise- ” He tapped his pen on the top of the button, causing her to swallow with fear. 

”A-Alabasta,“ she said again, louder this time. 

”So you were involved in the civil war? Which side did you fight for?” 

The young woman paused, trying to focus the old man’s face, the shadows in the room, almost enveloping him like a coat. How old he really was could only be judged by his hands. So she quickly let go of his face, looked desperately around the iron room before her eyes rested on her handcuffs, which were dangerously buzzing with fatal electricity. 

She swallowed hard. Fear crept up her throat. No – she didn’t want to risk a second electric shock. 

”We helped the princess free the country…“ she said softly, little more than a whisper.

”Princess Vivi?“ 

”Yes … please don’t do anything to her…“ she pleaded.

”According to the latest reports, she is fine. Alabasta was freed a few days ago.“ 

”… and … where are we actually?“ 

”Back to the questions – you said ‚we‘. Who else was involved in the fights and during war?“ 

”… m-my friends …“

”More accurate?“ 

”My nakama…“

”Pirates?“ 

Her statement seemed to surprise him and he hastily flipped back one page, writing something down there. 

”Captain, crew name, number of members.“ 

She pressed her lips together before answering: “Monkey D. Luffy. And when he hears I’m trapped here, he’ll come and- “ 

“He’s got a measly bounty of 100,000,000 berry …“ 

“Measly?“ 

“This is no comparison to the big fish out there!“ 

“He will come. He’ll come and get me!” 

The old man laughed. Malicious and ugly. 

“Oh, little dove– you have no idea what to expect and who he would take on! We are also specialists in simply blurring all traces. It’s like you’ve never been to Alabasta …”

“But…“ 

He continued to laugh, shaking his head violently, before trying to calm down and just let out a small snort. 

“Rarely laughed like this …“ he murmured, crossing out a few words on his records before turning back to the last page. He was serious again. 

“Have you already had sexual intercourse? If ‚yes‘ – protected? With how many partners? If ‚no‘ – did you have any other sexual experiences?”

Her breath caught, her eyes widened in shock. 

“Why is that important?“ 

“Answer the question.“ 

“What are these questions?!“ 

“Girl, calm down-“ 

“What are you going to do with me?! Who do you work for?!“ 

“3-“ 

“I no longer answer questions!“ 

“-2-“ 

“And Luffy will come! He’ll be Pirate King! You should already tremble at his name!”

“-1!” 

“I am not afrai-” 

He pushed the button. Lightning flashed again across her skin, deep in her flesh and bones. Made her cry out in pain. Her heart trembled as if it was about to burst out of her chest. He let go of the button again and the crackling stopped, although the pain remained this time. 

Her body was limp, fell forward, and was only stopped by the handcuffs. 

Her head was empty. 

Tears filled her eyes, dripped onto her knees. 

“Some clients love stubbornness. But you should be careful with some of them … So? Do you answer the questions?” 

“I’m a virgin …“ she finally whispered, hoping it was enough for him. “… and no, I’ve never done anything like this! I didn’t even kiss a man! Never! Is that enough for you?!” 

She didn’t notice that he was smiling most satisfyingly. She only heard the rustling of his documents and that he must have gotten up from his chair. 

His steps seemed to move away. 

“Yes. And to me it all sounds very promising. Let’s see what the authorities will say about it. We will contact you when we have determined your value and should continue with your admission. Good night…“ A door opened and he left. 

Then everything around her became dark and quiet when she was left there alone.


	2. Clean

She doesn’t know how long she’s been trapped here. 

A day? Three? One week? Maybe longer? But how is she supposed to know? There is no window in this room! No clock. Nothing that makes it easy for her to estimate the time of day. Just endless, horrible darkness. 

And silence. 

She never pleads. Screams or rages. She realizes that it won’t help her. And whether they can hear her at all – that is a completely different question. 

No, she wasn’t begging for mercy when this old man came to her again and took some of her blood. 

It wouldn’t help anyway and maybe it would just amuse him again. She didn’t want that. The needle in her arm was enough. 

The iron shackles around her hand have loosened a long time ago. But sometimes it still feels like they’re there. Threatening, as if a dangerous, electric blow would go through them at any time and dig themselves deep into her again, causing her to tremble and shake with fear. Yet, nothing like that happens. 

Once a day – at least that’s how it feels for the young woman - someone comes to her. An old woman. She turns on the light, places a tray with grayish mush on the table, and leaves. Comes back after a few minutes, growls angrily and takes the food back when she hasn’t eaten. 

After all, the young woman would never dare to touch this food. Who knew what it was? What it does to her. 

Besides, she seems to like these people want her, while she is still alive. They will probably take care of her, before it might be too late. So she just has to wait. 

Surviving the darkness – just like she did when Arlong tyrannized her home. 

It is certainly not different now, even if she does not yet know the face of her new enemy. 

Besides – he would come. Luffy. He would come and get her. Just like back then. 

The young woman whimpers, notices how her stomach painfully contracts. Coughs, because her lips and throat are too dry. She crouches a little more in the corner of the iron prison, thinking of her sister, who she knowingly did not mention. 

She thinks about her home. About her friends who are already on the way to save her. About Luffy, who won’t give up. About Zoro, who will make her annoyed so easily, but will fight as hard to free her, as her captain. She thinks of Lysop, who will later amuse her with his stories, and of Chopper, who will heal her. And who knows who Luffy will pick up by then … 

Soon they will be there and then they will continue sailing to chase their dreams. 

She tries to swallow, but sobs because her mouth is just too dry – just when the door opens and the old woman comes in and turns on the lights. 

It blinds her uncomfortably and she closes her eyes.

“Good. You are still alive!”, grumbles the old woman, stalks over to the young woman and grabs her wrist, pulling her up on her feet. Even if they shake uncomfortably due to the lack of food and movement and gravity threatens to pull her weak body back onto the floor – she can still stand upright. 

“Nami was your name, wasn’t it? Good. Now come along, the show must go on. You passed the admission!” 

“Admission …?“ The young woman thinks she whispers, but she doesn’t know if any sounds really leave her lips. 

She is also astonished – after all, she thought all the time, that she would rather be ‚sorted out‘ as long as she was left here in this room. 

And she actually had preffered this ‚segregation‘. 

“Don’t be afraid, sweetie! A team of specialists is ready for you! You will be scrubbed, until you are spotless! We don’t want the royals to faint if they have to smell your … odors.”

Nami doesn’t ask what the old woman was referring to, she just tried to follow as best as she could. 

And somehow she manages to keep up with her, even if she has to cling to the woman’s bony forearm. 

So they reach the door and a young blonde is already waiting for them – together with a wheelchair. She wears her long hair open and a smock as white as the old one, but Nami can see nothing of her face, because a medical mask covers her nose and lips. But her big, heavily made-up eyes look intently at the young woman with orange hair, which makes her swallow painfully again. 

“Sit down, sit down!“ Says the old woman with a hint of demand and pushes her into the wheelchair with an unexpected force. “Don’t worry – from now on you can feel like a queen! They’ll make such a cute thing out of you!”

The old woman winks at her before looking into the blonde’s eyes. 

“Very important: The luxury program for her. Don’t skimp on the bath salts! You must be finished in three hours. Oh, and – you can dispose of the rags!” The blonde nods and turns the wheelchair together with Nami, begins to push her along the seemingly endless corridor, which is also completely made of metal, as is her cell, in which she was just trapped. 

“See you, sweetie!“ 

Nami can’t quite interpret what it was, that suddenly caused the mood of the old woman to completely change – but it probably has to do with this ‚luxury program‘ that the old woman talked about earlier. And with the word ‚luxury‘, she would actually have preferred to jump up for joy. But something told her, that she still shouldn’t be too thrilled… 

Her head fills with concerns and even more fears as she is driven down the corridor. Past countless doors that look like the one that leads to her cell and Nami wonders, how many other women must be trapped here. 

“Where are you taking me?“, she asks after some time when the click of the woman’s high heeled shoes becomes unbearable. But the blonde doesn’t answer, which lets Nami sigh. 

She senses that she doesn’t even need to ask where she is here. After all, nobody here really seems to be keen to give her any answers. 

So they soon reach a large, iron double door that automatically swings open as they approach it and reveal a space that amazingly reminds her of a large, spacious changing room. Complete with a mirror, a bench to sit down and a long line of coat hooks. 

A white bathrobe is already hanging from one of them, and matching slippers are waiting on the floor beneath it. 

“Change“. 

“What?“ Nami asks, startled when the blonde gives her this order. 

“Get naked!“ 

“I can’t-“

“That’s part of it. Get used to it! There is also a bathrobe, just use it!”

Nami swallows, looks over her shoulder and looks up to the woman behind her, who only looks insistently at her. Waiting. Threatening… 

Since the young woman doesn’t know what to do anyway, she gets up carefully, takes her bathrobe and slippers and sits on the bench. Throws the white, velvety fabric over her shoulders to cover herself before she – hidden underneath the white – undresses. 

A careful, yet timid movement of her head, lets her see the blonde, who is waiting impatiently. 

“What should I do with it?“ Nami finally asks, quickly pulls the coat tight around her body and lets her feet wander into the equally soft slippers. Her gaze falls – a little wistfully – on the dirty clothes that Vivi got in Alabasta for her. After all, these were so beautiful… 

“These will get burned!“ 

“Burn them?!“, Nami quakes with irritation and shakes her head. “They are still beautiful! And too good for that! Just wash them!”

“Those are the rules. The protocol says so. We don’t want bugs or diseases to creep into these halls. So – leave it there. Somebody will come to take care of it.” 

The blonde pushes the wheelchair close to Nami again, so that the young woman knows that she should sit down again. She follows a little reluctantly and the journey begins again – this time through a narrow door at the other end of the room and this time along a tiled hallway. 

Nami is amazed – these tiles must be made out of pure, white marble! 

Also, an intense smell of vanilla and exotic flowers penetrate her nostrils and the further they go, the warmer it gets around them. And foggy. But … no – not foggy. It is steam that envelops them more and more! 

“There we are“ the blonde remarks, when she stops again, this time in front of a – Nami wouldn’t call it anything else – bathing oasis. Complete with a chandelier at the ceiling, white marble tiles and a bizarre, small fountain in the middle. Pink water was set in a huge pool in front of her and the foam glistened in the light of the candles above their heads. And … does classical music play from somewhere? 

“Oh dear – just get out of there…“, a warm voice chimes next to her and out of the steam emerges a young man who is also wearing a surgical mask, but his hair is lilac and gelled back. He immediately appears much friendlier than anybody she has met here before.

He takes her hand very carefully, pulls Nami back onto her feet and to a staircase that leads down into the water. 

“Don’t be scared!“ He says cheerfully, grabs the knot of her bathrobe and pulls on it until it loosens. 

“Hey!“, Nami screams immediately, holding the collar so that the fabric cannot move from her body. But he laughs happily, not like the old man. 

“Do not worry. I’m not doing anything to you! And bathing with the old thing is just annoying, isn’t it? I don’t look, if it’s easier for you …”

Nami’s heart is pounding wildly, turns again to the blonde, who seems to be annoyed watching the whole game while the guy continues to stare friendly at her. Then she looks again longingly to the oh so inviting water in front of her and the desire to simply melt away in it. 

“O-okay …“ she whispers, slowly letting go while he grabs the coat – but keeps it up like a protective curtain. She is very grateful for this and quickly slips out of the soft slippers and descends the stairs. Sighing when the warmth completely envelops her. 

“Yes … that must be nice. I imagine that too… ”he says and when Nami turns around – her body covered by the colorful, sparkling water – she sees him still looking at the ceiling. “… and don’t worry – this is just the beginning! But before we completely begin – I think you’re hungry and thirsty, aren’t you?” 

He snaps and the blonde immediately rolls her eyes, but then reluctantly turns around and fetches something from a large table that stands against a wall. She puts the silver tray on the edge of the pool and Nami’s mouth begins to water, when she sees the treats – oranges, tangerines, bananas, grapes and strawberries. Cubes of pineapple, peeled kiwi and coconuts. A jug with crystal clear water and a glass. 

“Handpicked fruit. Water from the cleanest spring of the East Blues. Help yourself. And don’t worry, this isn’t poisoned! It’s part of the luxury program!”

Nami doesn’t know what it is, but she blindly trusts the guy. 

Also these fruits are just too beautiful – like a painting. Maybe he’s just too friendly. Or maybe it’s your immense hunger and thirst. 

She gives in, reaches for the grapes and sticks them in her mouth. Only one at a time. Then two at the same time. Tears roll down her cheeks in relief as the cool, sweet juice touches her tongue. Chews a piece of pineapple. A hasty sip of water that couldn’t taste better. 

A sob escapes her lips as she reaches for an tangerine, smells it, and is happy to be able to perceive this wonderful smell again. 

The man cackles happily when he sees that. 

“Yes … that’s the reaction of everyone who has made it this far! Now turn around – this dream has only just begun!”

She does as she is told, while the man claps his hands again and the blonde hurries to the table once more, this time bringing a few bottles to him. 

“Any preferences when it comes to shampooing?“ Nami just shakes her head as she pushes a strawberry into her mouth. “Mhm … then this …“, he says, then kneels on the edge of the pool and behind Nami. 

“If I’m too rough, let me know! After all, you should feel like a queen with us!”

She nods, then notices how he carefully pours something on her head that smells of roses. 

His long fingers immediately slide over her scalp, past each strand, massaging her until her knees are almost made of pudding. 

“Such beautiful hair. And what a color! We haven’t had one with orange hair in a long time! And look at this hair density! I’m getting a little jealous!” 

Now it is Nami who rolls her eyes, before rolling them back into her head because the man is just too good at what he does with her head. “You must have the hair of a goddess, if you decide to let it grow out. Then I’m certainly your biggest fan!”

„Are you gay?” It suddenly bursts out of Nami and her eyes widen in shock at her words. 

Not only is this absolutely indecent to ask, but probably the last thing that should go through your head now! 

The man just laughs again, pours some more of the shampoo on her head and continues massaging.

“Whether man or woman, who cares? Well – not me, if you ask me. And no – I’m not the stereotypical gay hairdresser. I mean – among other things, I am a hairdresser. But I just like it when people look wonderful. The world would be much nice, if we all gave our inner paradise bird a chance, wouldn’t it?” 

“… And then you work here - of all places?“ The blonde grumbles behind him. 

“Urgh … don’t listen to Gretchen there. She has a much softer heart than you might think.” 

“Screw you, Hansel!“ 

“What I want to say – Nami, right? So what I want to say, is, that I like perfect butts - no matter who they belong to. And being smart has never hurt. I mean – what matters the prettiest face if you can’t talk to somebody after five minutes? And I also have a thing for royalties!” 

“A thing for royalties, so?“ Gretchen mumbles, again. 

“Well hello~ You know, Nami – the princes are just hot! And the princess – wow!” 

“Ah … the ‚royals‘?“ 

“Mhm ~ and you’ll meet them soon. Until then, we still have a little time to rub off the rust and make you shine.”

Nami’s eyebrows climb up. Finally a few answers to her questions, even if she doesn’t know what to make of them. 

“You know you shouldn’t be chatting so much?“ 

“Tze … I talk to who I want and who I like. Nami and I are on the same wavelength! Isn’t that right?“ 

She just nods.

“So, be careful, lay your head back!“ 

Nami just lets Hansel keep talking, because somehow his chatting is very amusing for her. 

Especially now, when she still doesn’t know, what’s going to happen to her. And with that, these three hours, that the older woman has talked about earlier – seem to pass a little faster. 

So they get her out of the water soon and wrap her in a new, silk towel before driving her in the wheelchair through a hallway, into a room with large mirrors and lots of cupboards and drawers. A padded stretcher is in the middle of the room. 

“Gretchen will shave you now.“ 

“Wait - what?!“ 

“Hairless is our motto.“ 

She stares at him with wide eyes. Hansel snickers and Nami sighs with relief. 

“Just a joke. We’ll wax everything …”

She is still too weak to defend herself. Gretchen pulls her out of the wheelchair and pushes her against the shoulder with a strong hand movement. Because – no – she wouldn’t be joking. Because even before Nami could have risen again, she put a strip with something warm and sticky on her leg, tapped it a little and pulled it off. 

The poor young woman screams – in pain and in shock. But nothing helps – Gretchen repeats it again.

“There isn’t much to do on you, anyway. Yes – private area too, Gretchen.”

“Not the private – OH DAMN YOU!“ 

“But don’t worry, we don’t have to pluck your eyebrows. They are wonderful the way they are” 

“I hate you…“ 

“You’re not the first to say that. And don’t worry – you’ll get used to it. Gretchen, you have missed something there-“ 

“AH!” 

“Yeah, right there…” 

Even if it hurts and Nami screams – they don’t stop torturing her. Only when there is not a single hair on Nami’s entire body left. But Hansel quickly hurries back to her, along with a bottle. The contents are spread fast on her skin, which gives her relief straight away. 

He presses a button, that is hidden from her eyes and the stretcher straightens up, turns into a chair. He immediately dances around her – a comb clamped between his teeth, a pair of scissors behind his ear. Hansel carefully combs and brushes her hair, even cuts the tips and blows them dry. Put them together with a nice, golden clip and up in a nice hairdo. 

During this time, Gretchen works on her nails – cutting, painting them in a beautiful, rich red and then applies a scented cream to her hands. 

Yes … that is something Nami could get used to – not the waxing. It is just terrible! 

Finally Gretchen applies some mascara and Hansel paints her lips with a matching red.

“That’s the way somebody should step in front of the royals!“ He says beaming with joy and hurries to one of the cupboards, pulls out a few boxes. “And now – the clothes!“ 

At last! As comfortable as the bathrobe and now the towel are, Nami appreciates decent clothes. And apparently the things they offer her here are not cheap. 

“Then let me see what we have here …“, Hansel murmurs, puts the boxes on the floor at her feet, kneels in front of them and opens the lid a little – but only so that he can look inside. “Mhmm … no … not that one… that’s so cheap …“

He pushes the box aside, takes the next one, opens it and immediately shakes his head. 

He lingers longer on the content of the third. 

“Yes Perfect! Such a beautiful fabric ~” 

He carefully places the third box on Nami’s lap, removes the lid and shines with glee.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?“ 

Nami blinks with surprise and reaches inside. She pulls out a red bra, which is trimmed with elegant lace and certainly wasn’t cheap. In addition a matching panties, which is laced so that her hips are free. Hold up stockings … And … are these suspenders?! 

“O-okay … and what do I wear over it?“ 

Hansel cocks his head and frowns before turning and running to the closet again. Seeking. 

He comes back with a black robe, that is as transparent as the stockings and is also trimmed with lace. 

She shakes her head. 

“I-I am supposed to meet the royals … the princes … and the princess, am I right?“ 

“That’s exactly what it is for…“ grumbles Gretchen and leans against one of the mirrors.

“… what?“ Nami whispers meekly. 

Hansel only shrugs, almost a little embarrassed. 

“…You’ll get to know them. If you are very lucky and they like you – which I am assuming – they will bid for you. The prince who offers the most for you may keep you …”

“…to keep me? Why would they keep me?”

It doesn’t sound like the kind of meeting, which Nami had in mind! 

But she feels sick. Everything starts to spin around her and an unpleasant roar spreads in her ears. 

She senses what Hansel is trying to tell her and yet she just continues to hope that this is just a bad joke.

A nightmare from which she will wake up every second. 

But Hansel frowns again and he looks a little bit like he’s sulking. 

“… oh dear … you weren’t told why they brought you here, right?“


	3. The Royals

2\. The Royals 

Ba-boom. 

Ba-boom. 

Ba-boom. 

The only sound that comes to her ears is the steady beat of her heart. Quite regularly. Very gently. It beats in her chest at a leisurely pace. Quiet. Endlessly long. 

She got upset some time ago. Cried. Screamed. Tried to get out of every room they put her in. 

Nothing helped. 

Nothing … would help. 

She is a prisoner. No … you would just keep a prisoner encaged until you have mercy on them, or one decides to end their miserable life. 

She is not a prisoner. 

Just a mere object. 

Something to be bought with money and the mere money is paid, the merrier is the price and her worth. Not that the things they are going to do with her are considered ‘valuable‘. 

No, it’s exactly the opposite. 

She swallows. Bites her lip and digs her nails in her thighs.

Again, the various perverse thoughts that came with Hansel’s explanation return to her mind. 

There is a soft sob, that escapes her lips. 

But it is hopeless – nobody would hear her here. She is all alone. Hopes, that a hole will be punched into the wall every second and that her captain, dressed in a straw hat, will come rushing in. That he will free her and takes her back on his ship without any question. But … he just doesn’t come. None of her new friends. 

She hastily reaches for the napkin that lies neatly folded on the plate in front of her, tapping the tears from her eyes. 

She is afraid. Not that certain fear that she always feels when she faces an enemy who is far too strong. This fear that she – together with Usopp and Chopper – simply lets flee so that strong people can take care of it. Not such a fear that - in the end - she lets the adrenaline shoot through her veins so that she gets up to fight. 

No … it’s a completely different fear. One that paralyzes her. One, that makes her feel a horrible cold and that makes her shiver. A fear that does not promise any hope. 

Another sob and she hastily pulls the much too thin, lace-trimmed coat closer around her body, only tries all the more to hide the lack of clothes underneath, even if she knows that everybody can see the lingerie through the fabric anyway. 

It is pointless – she is presented here, like goods in the display window and the people here seem to want exactly that… 

Nami suddenly holds her breath, hears the door at the other end of the room open and quickly puts the napkin back in its place. She put her hands on her knees and looks down to them. After all - Hansel had told her, that she should only look up when she is asked to do so. To only speak when they are waiting for an answer. Do what they want her to do. 

After all, the Royals hate disobedience and Nami is afraid of the consequences. 

Her heart beats faster and more in decently loud again as she hears the door close and steps make their way to her and the table. Followed by a gentle, happy hum – the hum of a woman. It gets louder, drowns out the thunderstorm of her own heart. It’s bewitchingly beautiful and so soothing.

But she still doesn’t dare to look up until she is told to do so. 

“Oh, hello ~“, there is indeed a reaction to her presence and Nami realizes, that the woman has to be very close to her. “So…, they picked you up?“ 

The woman sits down on the chair on her left and Nami is startled when she suddenly notices ice-cold fingers on her chin, which push her face up again. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m won’t hurt you… So – let’s have a look first…” 

Her face is turned from one side to the other, quickly but carefully, so that Nami barely has time to look at her neighbor. 

“Yes, you’re a sweetie…“ the woman giggles, holding Nami’s chin so that she stares at the ceiling. “… hmm, … maybe a little too thin. But you haven’t eaten anything for some time, right? And what legs ~” 

Nami presses her lips together. She wants to answer something snappy, but she still doesn’t know who she’s dealing with. 

“Everything looks pretty good at first glance. Oh- “ Finally she lets go of her chin so that Nami can lower her head again. “-and I’m Reiju. I assume we’ll see each other here more often from now on”. 

“A-are you also a … you know?“ 

In front of her is a woman who couldn’t be much older than herself. With beautiful, fair skin, pink hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyebrows are curiously twisted into a spiral at one end, which only makes her face interesting but does not lessen her beauty. A gentle smile is on her full lips and she giggles again when she hears Nami’s words. 

“Oh no. I am one of the Vinsmokes!” 

Nami swallow hard, when she bears that. 

“You are the princess!“ 

Her hand falls to her lips, her heart races as if she was running a marathon as she tries to remember how many offenses she has just started: She spoke without an order, looked at the princess and assumed that she was also one of the objects of pleasure and lust.

If they won’t behead her right away, Nami would be surprised. 

But Reiju continues to smile, crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in the chair, until she can rest against the soft cushion. 

“Don’t worry – as I said before – I’m not doing anything to you. I was just too curious and wanted to know who they found for my brothers this time. Now don’t look so shocked – you can talk to me, look at me and I won’t rip off your head. I could – I’ve been trained to do it, but I won’t.”

“B-but … I insulted you …“ 

“You couldn’t have known who I was. So – don’t worry about it! Just … “ Reiju lowers her eyes before leaning closer to Nami and whispers: “… try to keep the rules in front of my father and my brothers. They could react differently, depending on how their mood are today …”

Nami nods cautiously, reaches into the hem of her coat and her hands stiffen into fists until the knuckles turn white. She swallows again, before looking at the beautiful princess and carefully raises her voice: 

“… is … is it that bad? What will they do to me?”

Reiju cocks her head and the corners of her mouth drop for the first time. She reaches for one of Nami’s hands, touches it timidly. Frowns. 

“…I can not tell you that…“ 

“…Great…! Even more secrets …”

“No I did not mean that. I don’t know. But from what I heard, after a while most of them get used to it… ” 

“Get used to it ?! How am I supposed to get used to the fact that any stranger – regardless of whether he’s a prince or not – can do what he wants with me! ” 

“Could it be worse for you?“ 

“Great – all princes at once, or what do you want to say?!“ 

There they are again – those disgusting, nauseating, abnormal, frightening images in her head. From disgusting men, how they use her body, however they want! How they do things with her that she has no idea off!

And her heart starts beating like crazy again. Faster and faster until it almost takes your breath away. 

“If you hadn’t gotten here, they could have sold you directly. To some slave traders. Or a brothel …”

“…What…?“

“Father doesn’t care. Whoever offered the most would have got you … But you showed willpower. And your genetics also seem to be very valuable, so you can get to know my brothers.”

Is Reijus serious? She makes it sound like all of this is a simple, little thing! But what does she know? She is just a princess and has never had to prove herself in her life! 

Then – on the other hand - how can Nami demand that she know how the young woman feels. 

But Nami cannot bring another question to her lips, because the door opens again. 

The princess immediately lets go of her hand, clears her throat so that Nami knows that she has to lower her head again. She does that right away, sits straight again, holding her breath. Knowing that these must really be the princes – probably also the king himself. And these are certainly not as reasonable as the princess next to her.

The steps around them are loud and steady, almost as if they were marching - like soldiers. At the same time they all stop and there must have been some sign for them to sit down. The chairs scratch on the floor. They sit down with delighted sighs. Sliding up to the table. 

Voices are loud – conversations about wars, battles and the food that is served only moments later fill these halls. Aromatic dishes, that are carried in and find their place on the table, sit in front of her and yet completely out of her reach. 

But they immediately reach for the food. They fill their plates and smack their lips. Slurp and burb. Laugh loudly and someone throws a piece of steak close to her head. It hits the wall behind her, sticks there, as if somebody put clue all over it. 

So… she really can’t speak of manners. 

But it is a little more frightening for the young woman that none of the men has yet reacted to her, even if she has doubts that this is an absolutely good sign. But maybe it’s really better that way… 

She is still staring at her hands on her knees, but then, very carefully, dares to watch the princess from the corner of her eye: She laughs. Shakes her head before she cuts herself a piece of roast and leads it to her lips with a golden fork. While chewing, Reiju notices this and with a tiny movement of her head, she indicates to the young woman that she should quickly concentrate on her hands again – which Nami is doing again, for fear of being noticed by another of the royals. 

But these still don’t seem to notice her. 

Just enjoy your feast while Nami’s stomach contracts with pain and hunger. Maybe she should have eaten more of the fruits while bathing… But actually she doesn’t want to eat anything either, after all, she knows exactly why she is here and her appetite quickly fades away. 

But … to just take a tiny bite, or to just empty one tiny glass with water… she has been drinking far too little in the last few days. But who knows whether they would just let her starve and die of thirst for their amusement. But … are these nobles really such inhumane people, or-

Suddenly someone hits the table in front of her with his flat hand. The glasses and plates clink, the cutlery clatter. Nami is startled, almost jumps out of her chair, but a hand on her shoulder can stop her. 

“Well hello, sugar. Isn’t it a cute little thing, they brought us this time?”, It rings to her ear, while the grip becomes tighter before the hand snakes under her robe, down to her shoulder blade and fingers spread over her skin. 

It is disgusting – to be treated like a piece of raw meat! 

“Hey – look at me!“ 

Reluctantly, she obeys, looking up at the grinning face of a young, handsome prince with blue hair, who is wearing a gelled hairstyle. Like the princess, he has an oddly twisted eyebrow. His eyes are hidden behind dark sunglasses. 

And yet Nami feels exactly how his gaze is already getting her naked. 

“Hey, Niji! Can’t you wait until after dinner?!”, someone asks from the other side of the table. “… it’s disgusting…!“ 

“Shut up, number 3! I just want to take a look at the goods! I’m also looking for my steak … oh … there it is ~” 

Even if his icy fingers still move over her neck when removed, the young man named Niji at least lets her go and stabs the steak that is still stuck to the wall behind her with his fork. Then he holds it up – like a trophy – high in the air so that everyone can see it. 

“Man, that’s fucking chewy! And that’s what they cook for us?! Disgusting! Almost fits your face, number 3!” Two others laugh at it – but Nami doesn’t dare to look at the table and the other men at it. 

“Leave it there, son. That will be cleaned up…”

“And the cook, who is responsible for this piece of crap is supposed to be whipped!“ someone said, after the king spoke. 

“Whipped?“, cackles another. “They should have done that with the steak. Then it would have been at least tender …”

“Yonji, Ichiji – now that’s enough.“ 

“I’m more for a rolling head! Time to get a new cook anyway” Niji replies, simply drops the steak and fork onto the floor and runs back to his place, while Nami quickly lowers his eyes again. 

“Fine …“, the king grumbles again “…, I’ll have the cook executed. There are enough that are better”. 

Nami freezes at the words. Terrified that it seems very easy to decide about a life here. Too easy … These royal people are very different from Vivi and her father! Nefeltaris would never have thought of such a thing! 

“Hey, Sweetheart …“ someone suddenly coos to her again and she looks up, sees the red-haired prince who is sitting opposite her and looks at her sternly through his dark sunglasses. “…Can you cook?“ 

She swallows. 

Is she really allowed to answer? 

“… I …“ she whispers “Louder! Let me hear your beautiful voice!” “ … what I cook is not so special…” she answers truthfully. 

“Hmm …“ hums, yet another prince “… that voice can call my name anytime! Hey Babe – what’s your name?!” 

Her gaze wanders on – over to the prince with green hair who has pulled his black sunglasses back and up in his hair – so that his two eyes are visible. When he realizes that she is looking at him, he wiggles his two curled eyebrows at her and slurps from his glass. 

“Nami …“ 

“Hot ~ I’m Yonji. Remember that, because for the rest of the night you will scream it again and again.” 

“You have enough. They shall shout your name!” Complains Niji and throws a handful of peas at him.

“You too ~ The only one who won’t have a piece of ass tonight will be Sanji, am I right?“ 

Her gaze automatically falls on the only prince who stays out of it – this time a blonde. He eats the food in front of him, takes a sip and then shrugs. Only briefly his blue eyes wander to her – one hidden behind his bangs – and his curly eyebrows wander upwards. His are curled in a different direction than that of his brothers’. 

“We’ll see …“ he mumbles, then turns back to the piece of roast on his plate. 

“‘We’ll see‘ …“, Yonji repeats in a mocking way “… you douche! You don’t even know what it’s like to be inside a woman- “ 

“Yonji, we’re still eating!”

“I’m sorry, father! Number 3 has shown weakness again!”

“I see that … And if you are all so greedy for this woman, I would suggest that you hurry up so we can start the auction!“ The King’s voice has something dangerous. It is thundering, oppressive, like a thunderstorm. And that’s probably why she just doesn’t dare to look over at this man. 

“I’m full!“ Ichiji, Niji and Yonji shout in a choir, the plates still filled to the brim, while Sanji is still eating in peace. 

“Hurry up. We still have plans for today! ”Ichiji growls at the blonde.

“Yes – with her ~“, Yonji whispers and Nami almost vomits at these words. 

“Let him eat in peace…“, Reiju warns her brothers, who immediately look over at the princess with insulted looks on their faces and grumble grimly. 

“We just have a different appetite!“, Niji can only be heard murmuring softly, while the sound of Sanji’s cutlery on the plate wash over them and it means waiting again.

Nami hopes that the blonde prince is just as hungry as her captain – who will surely storm through the door the next moment! 

But she is disappointed when Sanji puts his fork and knife aside a few moments later, the plate is eaten clean to the last crumb. 

He reaches for his napkin, wipes his mouth gently, and looks over to his father. Nods. And the other brothers start to rejoice like children on their birthday. 

“Well. Girl – get up. Present yourself… ”, the king demands. 

Her heart beats when she hears this and her breath gets stuck in her throat. 

So now it starts … 

“Get up …“ Reiju whispers, puts her hand on Nami’s back and pushes until the young woman rises. The princes eye her like vultures waiting for their carrion – including Sanji, who seemed so reserved to her before. Even if he tries to hide it a little by reaching for his glass again to drink. 

“Take off the rag!“ Niji demands and points to the robe. 

“Yes! Let’s see what nice things you bring with you! ” 

She shakes her head. No – she doesn’t want that! Can’t! They have no right to ask that of her! 

“Do it!“ The King growls, making her body shake with fear.

With shaky hands, she reaches for the lace belt on her hip, unties it. Lets the fabric slide from her shoulders down to the floor so that she only stands in front of the royals in lingerie. Her face glows with shame. 

She quickly crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes. Hopes that everything will be over quickly and that she can wake up to find that everything was just a horrible nightmare. 

“100 Belly!“, She can hear Yonji shouting. 

“100?! Do you want to insult her?!” Ichiji replies with some anger. “Have you lost your mind?! Don’t worry, Sweetheart! As I think, you will probably come to a real man. I say 10,000!” 

Someone whistles impressed. 

“10,000? Seriously? You don’t even know what she can do! I also say 20,000! ” Niji replies. “I like women with orange hair! And you know what they say – ‘If the top is red, there is fire in the hole!‘” 

They laugh. So disgustingly, obnoxiously and resounding. Make more perverse and horny jokes that make Nami want to shrink more and more, until she just disappears.

“Hey – Babe. Turn around. Turn arou– yes exactly! Hmm ~ That’s what I call a nice, round piece of ass!” Yonji yells. She turns around. At least they can’t see the tears running down their cheeks. Her hands are back to her mouth. Sobs into it so that the men don’t hear it. “50,000! 60,000! Immediately and she belongs to me!”, adds the green-haired prince. 

“75,000. You don’t get her! I mean – just look at their curves! And I don’t have a brake! “, Ichiji says. “80,000! Hey Sweetheart! Are you an expert in telekinesis – you made a part of me move, without touching it!”

“Oh no … I think she is crying … Hey – Sugar, just tell somebody to clean my lap, so it is prepared for you to sit on it!“ 

“90,000! These feminine feelings always trigger something in me! Am I allowed to your daddy and comfort you?” 

“100,000!“ 

“120,000!“ 

“Come on, 300,000!“ 

“… you are real pigs, do you know that?“ Reiju murmurs darkly next to her. 

Their bids are just an ice-cold noise. She no longer hears the numbers. Their sexist pick up lines and sayings. Just wants to get away. Hope, that they will change their minds and just stop. 

So she does not notice how the green-haired prince has gotten up and walks to her, gives her a strong smack on the bottom. In reflex, she turns around and hits him in the face with her flat hand as a response. 

Her eyes widen. 

She sees her handprint – red and flaming – on his cheek. And the clapping sound echoes forever. 

She … hit a prince! 

That would be the end of her! 

“Wow …“ Niji whispers behind her. “…, I really like bratty and feisty women …“ 

“Oh yes, so feisty! Hot ~ “ Ichiji adds. 

Yonji starts to grin. A wild, bestial grin that only scares her even more. He grabs her hand, twists it until it hurts and she gasps quietly. 

“500,000 Belly … And I’ll take you right here, on the table!“ He leans closer. His lips come in contact with the inside of her forearm. Kisses her there. Bites into her flesh as his gaze bores into her. Fiery and excited. Ready to take her without mercy. Right there, on the table, if he wants to… 

“One Million …“ 

“… Pardon me?“ Yonji asks in astonishment and lets go of her, looks over his shoulder. 

“You heard me right. One Million Belly.” These words come from Sanji. His first bid.

“You don’t have that much dough!“ Yonji complains, abruptly letting go of Nami’s hand, which only hurts even more. 

“Of course I have. So … do you offer more?”

Yonji hastily reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fat roll with Belly notes. He counts. Fast. Curses. Repeats the count again. “I have more in in my room!“ 

“You know the rules. We only are allowed to pay, what we have in our pockets!” Sanji corrects his brother. 

“You never have a Million Belly here!“ 

“Right. There are two…“ 

“Oh damn …“ Niji grumbles, disappointedly sacking to the back of his chair, and then Ichiji, who has also counted his money, and swears, too. 

“Father, he can’t really buy the girl, can he?!“ 

A brief moment of silence, then: „… how much do you offer for her now, Sanji?“ 

Sanji looks in the direction of his father, shrugs his shoulders and takes his own bundle of money out of his pocket. It is considerably larger than that of his green-haired brother. “2 Million, just like I said…“

“Can someone outbid?“ 

The three brothers just growl. 

“For the first, second and third. Congratulations, the girl is yours!”

“Boooh!“, Niji and Yonji complain, while Ichiji smirks: 

“Well, somebody will finally get laid! Congratulation!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to everybody, who read this story! I hope you will enjoy it, even though there will be a few harsh themes in it…  
> So – I hope you enjoy :D (Trying to upload it on Fridays and Sundays.)


	4. The third Prince

3\. The third Prince 

It is quiet - the princes are annoyed to the core, the king seems to have poured something in his glass again and Reiju put a hand on Nami's knee when she sat down again, being most exhausted. 

She is still shivering from the cold and the agitated emotions that are still blowing through her body. Like a storm that never stops raging from deep within her. 

The young woman war he’s with tears in her eyes how the roll of money moves to the hands of the king and how Sanji looks intently at his father when he himself counts the money. 

The brothers are also watching him closely. 

"Yes ... two million. She officially belongs to you. Congratulations to your first one!” Confirms the father. 

Officially... Yes ... that means that she is now officially an object of desire and that Sanji can do with her what he wants - which will be the same as what the other three brothers intended to do with her. 

"Un-fair!" Niji growls. "How can the cockroach get such a hot thing, when we go empty-handed today!" 

"I have to disappoint you, there are no other women, that are suitable this time. If you hadn't spent your money on other things and ordinary brothels, you could have bought this one here! ” 

"Tzzz ...", Yonji hisses, who has now put his legs on the table and is still looking at her full of sexual hunger. "He doesn't even know how to deal with a woman! In and out will not be enough! Hey baby - if you want to have real sex - I'll give you the key to my room!" He winks suggestively. 

"Urgh ... disgusting ..." Reiju whispers next to her, but the brothers don't seem to notice, start again with their perverse jokes. But the princess is right in her words ... at least in the eyes of the young woman. 

"Good ... that's enough now!", Sanji interrupts his brothers, brings his glass to his lips again and drinks before he gets up from his chair with some momentum. “Training starts very early tomorrow. We should all go to bed for this. A warrior has always had enough sleep – as you always say, father! ‘That’s the only way he has the most powers ... " The king ignores him. 

"We know, what that means ~", Niji smirks again, jabbing Ichiji in the side so that he starts to laugh too. "Someone wants to get down to business quickly!"

Sanji ignores them, walks around the table and to Nami. Reiju immediately lets go of her, while the blonde prince stands next to her full of expectation and gives her a hand. 

“Come on!“ He orders with a hard tone, which gives Nami a foreboding that he, to, has no good in mind. She swallows, knowing that she won’t be able to escape this situation anyway. She is caught, belongs to him – the third prince of the Vinsmoke family – and if she does not obey, he would let her feel it too.

…, where is Luffy when you need him … 

So she gets up, her legs shakier than ever and hands him her hand, which he leads to his lips and kisses her knuckles gently. The other three brothers cheer when they see it, partly out of amusement, but also out of envy, because they themselves have not got the young woman. 

But he doesn’t answer. Ignores them completely. Retrieves the thin robe from the floor, which is still lying carelessly there by her feet, picks it up and puts it over her shoulders. But the cold in her cannot be driven away. 

A subtle “Thank you …“ still escapes her lips, even if she doesn’t know why she should say these words at all. 

Sanji nods, then puts a hand on her back, pushes her forward so that she starts walking by his side – over to the door through which they all came and through it.

Well … if he takes her, then at least not in front of everyone, as Yonji intended. …, which does not mean that she longs for the next few moments… 

He leads her through a long, steel corridor. It’s cold here and she’s only trembling more. But he doesn’t seem to care, even speeds up his steps. 

“We’ll be right there …“ he murmurs.

Yes … normally she would have liked to say something sarcastic about it, but she doesn’t want to risk, that he will only make this situation worse for her. It is ultimately up to him how the next few minutes will go for her – how much pain she will endure and how much he will enjoy it. 

They reach an elevator at the end of the hall. There are no buttons – just a small panel on which he puts his thumb until it beeps and the door opens with a soft hiss. 

They go inside, the doors close and the small, iron chamber begins to move up – far too quickly for Nami’s taste. With one hand, she has to stabilize against the wall while feeling like she is being squeezed from some unknown pressure. 

He looks at her with raised eyebrows, lets his hand move from his back to her waist, thereby trying to help her stand. But as quickly as the journey started, it ends as quickly and they reach the desired floor with a quiet ‘Bing‘. 

Sanji leaves the elevator first, but when he realizes, that the young woman is not following, he sighs, grabs her wrist and pulls at her – into a room that must be a bedroom. 

Even if it is … very … uninterestingly furnished for a prince’s room. She would have expected magnificence and gold. A carpet made of real fur. Heaviest brocade curtains. Wood paneling wherever the eye would fall on the walls. But no, everything looks a little simpler than expected. With white curtains that are drawn in front of the window and let in only a dull glow from the moon. With a simple four-poster bed that stands to their left side. The walls are painted in a light color – maybe just in a cream tone. Maybe a soft beige – she can’t quite tell, because of the lack of light. In this room there is also a round table with chairs, a desk, a large wing chair in which to rest and a bookcase that is filled to the brim with books.

But there are no pictures here, no heavy tapestries and no other decoration. Nothing looks golden. Nothing is noble. Yes … for a prince, it’s all very simple. 

And yet this is the place where it will happen… 

Sanji doesn’t waste time either, circling her while she is standing in the middle of his room. Examines her, like the piece of meat, that these men merely see in her. 

“You really are very beautiful …“ he mumbles, stepping behind her. She feels his breath on the back of her neck, it gives her goosebumps in a disgusting way. 

But she doesn’t answer. Remains silent. Hopes, that it will be done faster, this way.

Her brown eyes wander to the floor when she notices his hands. Cold fingers touch her back. Sliding across her, towards her waist. Grips her, with a firm grip, pulls her body against his with ease. Her poor heart trembles in her chest, worse than ever. It is merciless. Loud. Inexorable. Her breath stops in her throat. She feels dizzy. Too warm. She wants to run and hide … 

“Please …“ escapes her a low, fearful gasp. “…Please don’t…“ 

“Are you scared?“ His face is so close. 

She feels the stubble of his chin scratch the skin of her shoulder. His breath smells of wine and somehow also of tobacco. He is warm and she feels how this mere touch already affects him. He undoubtedly wants her. Wants to feel her body against his. Wants to be naughty. Lewd and dirty. Emulate perverted fantasies. Without losses and without having to pay attention to her. Just like his brothers … 

One of his hands slides up to her shoulder when she doesn’t answer. Grabs the collar of the robe and pulls it down over her back until it falls to the floor. Then he presses his face on the back of her neck, inhales her smell, presses his lips against her skin, lets a finger wander under the strap of her bra, pulls it down and then -

He pauses. He hastily turns her over in his arms and grabs her wrists with a firm grip so that she must look at him. 

“… I can’t do this …“ he whispers, sounding almost disappointed with himself as she opens her eyes in astonishment and looks into his face. Only then does she notice how tears burn again in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. “… how am I supposed to fuc- … how am I supposed to do this when you cry?“ 

His eyes are so haunting – even in the dark. His grip so tight. Panting she pressed between her trembling lips: 

“I-I’m most sorry! Don’t hurt me, Your Highness!” 

Her thoughts are a mere smorgasbord of fears and worries – that he could hurt her. Will have her executed because she is not ready for him. That, what he actually intends to do with her, may be better than all the pain in the world. 

That he now has the right, since here she is only a object of pleasure, anyway. 

He is a prince. Paid a lot for her. She belongs to him – her life is in his hands. 

Nami doesn’t want to imagine the disappointment he must have felt after spending 2 million Beli on something he can’t get. 

“I … won’t hurt you …“, Sanji finally mumbles after a while with a little indignation and lets her go while frustration spreads across his face. “… and that’s why I won’t sleep with you”. 

He walks to his desk, pulls a few handkerchiefs out of a box and brings them to her. 

“Wipe the tears … I can’t stand, when a woman is crying …“ 

“And after that …?“ she whispers, holding the tissues in her cramped hands. 

Sanji shrugs. 

“Nothing. I can’t just rape you. You don’t want to sleep with me now and I can’t force you” “You paid money for me … Lots of money …“ “I didn’t want Yonji to have you.“ Of course, a prince who doesn’t like to have something taken away. ”So be thankful for that. He would not have had this much mercy. None of my brothers … And now wipe your tears away. I can no longer see them!”

She does what she is told. Wipes her cheeks. Over the eyes. And she doesn’t care if she also wipes the make-up that Hansel and Gretchen put on so carefully on her face. 

And even if her heart is still beating furiously, she feels at least a little relief. After all, Sanji would not sleep with her – at least not during this night. 

Though… she still shouldn’t fully believe his words. 

“Thank you …“, she whispers anyway and is at least a little serious this time. 

“Don’t thank me for that …“ 

He sighs, hangs his shoulders briefly before pulling his red cloak off his shoulders and throwing it on the wing chair before going back to his desk and pressing a small button. It buzzes loudly before she can hear a tinny “What can we do for you, Your Highness?“

“Please - bring a full meal to one of my guest rooms. That, across from mine…” “Your Highness wishes you an evening snack?“ “No, my … the girl didn’t eat anything. And hurry up ~” “As Your Highness wishes …“ 

Sanji releases the button and comes walking back to her. A grim look adorns his pretty face and he stares at her silently for a few minutes. She says nothing and waits. 

“You haven’t eaten for a long time … Answer truthfully!“, He finally demands to know.

“… a few fruits…“ He sighs again before he bends down and once again picks up the robe from the floor, but this time directly puts it into her hands.

“Something is being prepared for you … Don’t worry – as long as you’re here, you won’t be missing anything. Now come on, I’ll take you to your room.”

She nods and swallows – a small, hopeful thought flashes briefly, which she should utter as long as the third prince is gracious to her: 

“… Prince Sanji? If … if you don’t need my services after all, wouldn’t it be possible if you just … let me go? Release me?” “Release you?“ He asks in astonishment and frowns. “Yes … I … I’m a pirate and my captain will be looking for me.“ “Monkey D. Luffy, right? I have read your report. I already know.“ “Exactly him! He’ll be looking for me! And … well … if you release me, then we can also reward you!” 

Get out of there rather quickly before he changes his mind, that’s Nami’s idea, but tries not to show it. 

“Pay? I should take money from some dirty pirates?!” “If you have read a report about me, you also know that we were involved in the civil war on Alabasta! We received a few million Belis from the King and Princess Vivi!” 

He merely nods. Doesn’t say anything else and just walk over to the large door opposite the elevator. He opens it and stands in front of it. Looks at her intently until she follows him – into a passage that has been painted as brightly as his room. She is immediately blinded by the white light, that comes from the lamps above their heads. It hurts her eyes and makes her feel dizzy. Nevertheless, she sees that there are several doors along the corridor – there are ten with the door of his room, to be exactly. 

“This is my corridor…“ he mumbles, walks to the door opposite his and opens it. “… you have already seen my room. You are only allowed to enter it with my permission. And this is yours …” “B-but-“ “I paid 2 Million Beli for you, so I won’t give you away easily. Especially not for mangy pirates who don’t appreciate such beauty! ” 

“Luffy will come-“

“He won’t find you.“ 

“He will be Pirate King on day! He-“ 

“He won’t find you! Just understand it! We are here on a floating fortress that moves faster than most ships out there! We have built more technology into a wall than the Navy has ships! We don’t want to be found, so your captain won’t be able to find you! Understand it! And don’t even think of running away. Nobody can escape the Germa 66!”

He smiles – an evil, condescending smile that instantly extinguishes the little spark of hope from before. 

“At least not alive …“ 

Her breath catches in her throat and she presses her lips together until they are only a thin line. Nami realizes that she was wrong – about him – the blonde prince. For a few seconds, she had just assumed that he was different from his brothers. But no … he’s just as much scum as are Ichiji, Niji and Yonji … 

“The food will be brought to you immediately. Change your clothes. Eat something. Sleep. You will get used to it. To me. And then we can see further in this relationship.”

“I’m not hungry …“ Nami growls defiantly. 

“You will eat some food. I know, you will… ”Sanji cocks his head. Thinks for a moment and then smiles again “… And tomorrow morning we’ll have breakfast together – whether you like it or not. Then you will also get my first gift.” 

“I don’t want your presents.“ 

“Oh you will. You will have no choice, my dearest Nami-swan. But that shouldn’t be your concern now.”

Before she can step back, he grabs her hand and presses his lips against her knuckles once more. Grins as she quickly removes her hand and stumbles into the room behind her.

“I will see you in the morning …“ He closes the door in front of her face with a loud bang and locks it with a key, making it clear to her that she is only his prisoner again and nothing more.


	5. Sanji

Their laughter echoes and echoes and echoes. It’s noisy. Shrill. Condescending. It is insulting. It has an icy grip on my heart, squeezes it, makes it hurt until it almost bursts. It takes my breath away. Feels like ice-cold needles puncture the skin. 

Then there are… those looks. From above and with so much hatred and contempt. 

They call me cockroach. Number 3. Weakling. 

Hurt me with their kicks and punches until I bleed and cry, lying on the floor. Hoping it’ll be over soon - that they stop and let go of me. But no – it gets worse and worse and then, when I look up, just before everything is over, I see the king – my father’s stern face. But he just turns away and leaves. Just leaves the shame of his life behind … 

And then – a kick to my head and everything is black. 

A gasp escapes my throat. Loud and painful. I sit up, bathed in my own sweat. The sheets beneath me are churned up, the blanket somehow wrapped around my legs. The hair sticks to my face and eyes. My heart still shakes so painfully, but jumps with relief when I realize that it wasn’t real. 

Again it was just a nightmare. 

Such a miserable one – as it has haunted me for many years. I don’t know why my mind is so receptive to such weak ideas. I have never spoken to anyone about them and the horrible things I see at night. 

They are not allowed to think I’m weak – they already think I’m the weakest of the Germa princes. 

So I just swear under my breath, let myself fall back on the soft mattress and ask myself again how I could prove it to all of them. My sister. To my brothers. My father… Because no matter what I did in the past – how much I trained, how many people I put down, or how much I behaved like Ichiji, Niji and Yonji – it didn’t seem to be enough in their eyes. 

I was just the weakling. The black sheep of the strong Vinsmoke family and I would always be. 

I run my hands over my face and growl softly.

That’s why I must have done it last night – bought this girl. 

She was supposed to be my first – the first woman I wanted to sleep with and my first mistress. I lost a loot of money for her – good money, which I only earned in the last war. 

And I also vowed to myself, to just move along, do the deed with her. 

After all, she is mine now and should be most grateful, thankful that Yonji didn’t buy her. 

But … once she cried again, I just couldn’t do it. Not only had it been an incredible mood killer, but I still felt sorry for her. Of course – my brothers would not have bothered it and would have just continued … 

Yet me on the other hand … I had been weak again… 

But for me it would have been rape. Nothing else. And I can’t do that to her. Can’t hurt any woman – just thinking about it makes me shudder. 

That’s why she was allowed to go – even if her insolence towards me would normally have cost her tongue – into which I admittedly would have liked to bite myself. 

I should have known, however, that she will try to defend herself in some way and since she is clearly physically weaker than me, I should have known that she would have tried it with her words. After all, she’s smart … and we both know that. 

And yes … I have to agree with Ichiji – there is something very feisty about her, which I also find very hot. 

Apart from the fact that I really like her… 

Something tickles my thoughts and I remember how I threatened her that we wanted to have breakfast together – and I would very much like to keep this promise! So I hastily look at the clock over the door, see that I still have enough time before the, royal training begins in the morning and quickly jump out of my bed. Over to the desk and press the button that connects me to an attendant.

“Good morning, Your Highness. What do you wish for this morning?” Asks the tinny voice in a friendly way at the other end, even though I know that most of the servants only hide their fear for all of the royals here with their imposed friendliness. 

“Breakfast for two. Bring it straight to the room across from mine. And wake the girl, if she isn’t awake yet …”

“As Your Highness wishes.“ 

Oh yes … I wish exactly that. 

After all, she should get used to me and her new situation. And I would only make that happen, if she saw me often enough – and if we were to eat with together at every meal, it would work just fine! 

I nod contentedly, then take a few cloths out of the closet and go to the bathroom – after all, I want to face her in a proper condition and a hot shower is exactly what I need after a nightmare. 

When I leave the bathroom some time later, my hair is still wet, but I feel much more refreshed. And who knows – maybe there is something charming when I face her with freshly washed hair. 

So I hurry out of my room, across the brightly lit hallway that separates our rooms and hers. 

The key with which I locked her door is still in the lock – but it is not a problem for the servants. After all, there are enough secret passageways here through which they can move without having to pay attention to closed doors. So it is not a problem that they can carry out my orders from breakfast. 

Nevertheless – even if I know that they have already been there, set the table and woke the girl up, I knock so that she knows I can get in. After all, I’m a gentleman and not a monster.

She doesn’t answer, which makes me sigh a little. Maybe it will be harder for her to get used to everything than I thought … 

“I’m coming in now inside…“, I therefore call through the door and unlock it. 

I put the key in my pocket. 

Two servants scurry around the room when I enter it – open the curtains, make the bed, set the table. They bow deeply when they see me, mumbling their appreciation to me. 

But she is already sitting on one of the chairs – looking at me grimly and with contempt. She crossed her arms in front of her lovely chest, one of these endless legs slapped on the other. Her flaming hair still looks quite disheveled – she was probably just woken up. If she was asleep at all – because I can see the deep dark circles under her gorgeous brown eyes very well and yes – I sigh again. 

Mostly because she has put on a thick wool sweater and pants over her lovely body and hides this wonderful curves underneath. 

“Good morning, beautiful Nami-swan …“ I say nevertheless with a smile and walk over to her. Take her hand as I did the night before and kiss it to show her my appreciation and deepest adoration. But she pulls her hand away, hides both of them under the table in front of her and looks exactly to the other side of the room. 

Oh god, yes … I like feisty women and this one has to be a very special one … 

Unfortunately, she looks so tense – right now when I have approached her. And it’s supposed to be the exact opposite – she should relax, when I’m with her. 

So I stand behind the back of her chair and put my hands on her shoulders. Massage her hard muscles. But she only stiffens more and her breath stops in her throat.

I try to ignore it – look over to the staff and ask with a demanding tone: “Are you ready now?! You can clean up the room later! I want to have breakfast now!” 

“Of course, of course!“ They say hastily, bow again and again and scurry towards the secret door through which they came. But one of them lingers a little longer, reaches for a silver packet that he must have put aside and hands it to me with his head bowed. 

“The gift, Your Highness!“ 

“Very good. And now – get lost!” 

They do it right away and the door closes hardly audibly behind us. Only the wall remains to be seen, as if nothing had ever happened. 

I shake my head, a little annoyed that it has taken them so long, and put the package on the table in front of us and start massaging their shoulders again. 

“Relax …“, I whisper “… I promised that I would not harm you and I will stick to it.“ 

“… doesn’t help me anyway …“, I hear her murmur and I let go of her. 

“… you only make it harder for both of us, do you know that?“ She looks silently over her shoulder and presses her lips together. But she doesn’t answer me, which I find a shame – because somehow I would like to know how spirited such a small, orange-haired pirate can be. 

“Well … don’t worry about it,“ I say and shrug my shoulders. I reach back to the box with my hands and tap on it with a finger. 

“We are getting used to each other. And this will help …” 

“I’m not corruptible …“

I know she is. After all, during her questioning she disclosed enough information about herself that the persons responsible could write a detailed report about her - which I of course read with interest. Like the ones to any other woman they offer us here... And so I know about Nami - navigator of the Mugiwara pirates - that she also worked as a thief for many years while she was still hiring for the fish-man Arlong. 

And thieves are and will always be corruptible... Although what is in the box will not be able to corruptible her in the way she thinks.

So I smile, take off the lid and throw it carelessly on the floor. 

There are two metal bracelets and a matching band for the neck. They shine in the rising sun - but I think the girl expected a different glow. I take out the steel collar first. It weighs heavily in my hand and somehow I'm fascinated by it in a morbid way. After all, this is the first time that I have it in my hand - my brothers have had a lot more experience with it. 

I tap the small lamp that is on the outside until it lights up white. 

"Name?" Asks the robotic voice. 

"Vinsmoke Sanji, third son of the Germa Kingdom." 

"Accepted," the voice replies and then falls silent, until suddenly a small needle rams into my hand that still holds the band.

A drop of blood would be enough, I was always told. 

Nami is watching me closely – a little with fascination, but also with terror, especially when she sees a fine trickle of blood running down my wrist and arm. 

“Move your hair to the side,“ I command her, put the package on the table and open the collar. But she continues to look at me with horror, which almost upsets me a little. 

“I gave you an order!“ Our eyes meet and her hands shake as she brushes her hair back and holds it up behind her head. Her beautiful, long neck is now free and I run the metal band over it, close it again on the back of her neck. Then I grab one of the bracelets, open it and point to the long sleeves of her sweater. 

“Pull it up!“ And she did – so quickly – and I also strapped the bracelets in her delicate wrists and the little lights on the metal bands flash rhythmically and red. 

Now it’s official – she belongs to me and nobody can take her from me. But then I linger for a moment, see something I don’t like when she looks closely at the bracelets. 

I hastily reach for her wrist, turn my arm – gently – until I see the red mark Yonji’s teeth left on her skin the night before. 

“Does it hurt?“ 

“Why would you care ?!“ 

“Does it hurt, I asked!“ 

She wants to pull her arm away, but my grip remains firm and I won’t let go of her. 

“After breakfast I have someone come to take care of it! I don’t want my girl to have my brother’s mark on her! ” 

“I’m not your girl!“ She growls angrily when she finally manages to snatch her arm from me. 

“My mistress …“, I correct myself quickly, also noticing how I went wrong with the choice of words. 

“… royal hooker is more likely …“, she whispers. 

“I beg your pardon? Do you want to insult me? I gave you time to arrive and get used to me. My brothers-“

“You are just like your brothers, no matter what you say!“ 

Is that a compliment or is it an insult? 

“Anyway …“ I grumble, feeling a little upset and now step away from her to sit in the opposite chair. 

“… we should eat. The omelet is still warm and I have to start training soon …”

“And you don’t even want to explain to me what you gave me here?“ 

She raises her arms so that the bracelets are under the sweater sleeves visible. 

But I let her wait a little longer, take a piece of the freshly baked bread and smear it thickly with jam, put it on her plate. But she looks at my efforts, as if she is about to spit on it. So first I take some of the egg myself, put a few grapes in my mouth and chew while I pour some of the orange juice into the glasses in front of us. Sigh when she still doesn’t give in. 

“You are bound to me,“ I explain to her, cut the egg to small pieces and lead a bit to my mouth, chewing as I watch her expression as it turns from irritation, surprise and confusion. Smirk a little and continue: 

“… The handcuffs were developed by our researchers. In the beginning they were for prisoners, but later my brothers found other … benefits … It responds to the voice and touch of the person who activated the device. In your case, on me. Pulses are constantly sent across your skin, which recognize when someone touches you. If it is a different man from me, he will be severely electrocuted – but it will not cause you any pain.” 

She frowns and her hands slowly lower again. She seems relieved in some way – only she doesn’t know about the second function of this nice gimmick.

“So they mainly protect you from my brothers, because believe me – they will try to throw yourself at you often enough. For this you also pay a certain price for this kind of protection …”

“Which one?“, She asks to know at once and narrows her eyes, waits for me to continue. “Which price? This is some perverse sex toy, isn’t it?”

“… I … I wouldn’t say it that way…“, I say and smile “… but – as I said – it responds to my voice and if you don’t want your pretty little head and hands to dissolve in smoke and ashes, every one of my wishes will be, from now on, your command.” 

“That is disgusting!“ 

“I thought you didn’t want to hurt me!“ 

“I won’t hurt you either. And if you want to be safe from my brothers, you should just do everything I want you to do … I would, for example, like to pull your sleeves up so that I can see your beautiful arms. Let me take a look at your tattoo …!” The iron collar beeps loudly, letting me know that it works. 

So it recognized my command. 

But she … she still refuses to look at me again with deepest contempt. 

“No way… I won’t do it!“ 

“You should do what I tell you to do … Please …“ 

“You can not force me…“

Just then the device starts beeping again, louder this time. Always faster. And the lamps light up rhythmically with the noise. 

Nami looks at her handcuffs in horror. 

She realizes that I’m not kidding and that she is in danger. I see her chest start to rise and fall in panic. She tears at the band around her neck, but fails to untie it. Instead, she hastily pulls the wide, thick sleeves up to her shoulders and the beeping and blinking stops immediately. 

“That was close …“, I give her to consider and I am surprised when I notice how my own heart beats madly for a long time. “…, they almost exploded!“ 

“This is a sick joke!“ She gasps and I have the feeling that she wants to cry again. “Take them off again! Right now!“ I shake my head. 

“No. I wont. I don’t want any of my brothers to touch you just because they got lost here in their drunk state again… It also helps that we get used to each other more!”

Her look speaks volumes. She hates me – but it’s a start. But the metal bands will help that she is safe here and that she is fine.

"... I want you to eat now." 

The collar flashes and beeps. The command was recognized again. 

"You definitely didn't eat dinner like I told you, did you? I'll let you get away with that one... " 

"You can not force me…" The loud beeping starts again and she hastily takes the bread and bites a piece off. Chews with tears in the eyes. 

"I can. After all, I don't want you to die of hunger and thirst. So - drink at least two liters today.” ‘Beep’ "I'll send you lunch and you'll eat the whole plate." ‘Beep.’ "At eight o'clock you will wait in front of my door until I get you in. We'll have dinner together.” ‘Beep, beep.’ 

I get up and drink the orange juice. Look at the clock, notice how time is running. 

My siblings and my father shouldn't have to wait for me. 

"Oh ... and I'll take the key again. Please… ”. 

I extend my open hand to her and wait a moment until she reluctantly puts the key to her room in it. She stole it from me when I looked at my brother's bite on her arm. 

She is a good thief, but her fear makes her make some mistakes. 

"Until tonight, my beautiful. And ... please wear something special tonight. You will finally have dinner with a prince!” ‘Beep’. 

I leave her room and lock it again. Hopefully she uses the time to think about everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there will be a darker Sanji in this fiction and a change of perspectives in some chapters. Still hope you enjoy :D


	6. Courtesy

She didn't eat the morning bread. Ignored the orange juice. Huddled in a corner again and cried. 

Someone had only come briefly, examined and wounded the bite on her arm, but did not speak to her. Letting her, her grief, and her fear alone until one of his servants has come and brought her lunch. 

The young girl hadn't even looked at her. Just put the tray down, grabbed the leftovers from breakfast and left. Back through a secret door by the artificial fireplace. The passage was closed by a soft hiss. 

But Nami was sitting there on the floor. Saw the food steam on the table. Perceived the smell of fish and rice. Her stomach growled and contracted. So painful and so loud again. 

But she tried to ignore it. 

Her needs. 

Her hunger. The thirst. 

The command. 

After all, she'd rather die here than continue to amuse this miserable prince! 

Oh, let her hands and head explode! Everything is better than THAT! 

She sobs. Hears that her heavy collar is starting to beep. Sees the red glow of the small lamps on the handcuffs. Covers her ears, closes her eyes. Her heart beats furiously. 

She breathes in panic. The beeping gets louder and louder. Booms. Drills into her skull. The young woman can't stand it!

She rushes to the table, just reaches for the fork, stuffs a piece of fish into her mouth. Reluctantly chews and swallows. The beeping gets softer again, but lingers as a constant reminder that she has not yet completed her task. 

So she stuffs the food into her mouth, drinks from the glass until the juice gushes out of the corners of her mouth and she almost chokes. In a few moments the plate is empty. Like the glass. 

The beeping stops, the noise stops. 

And she ... she is still alive ..., sags relieved against the back of the chair. 

... her stomach, on the other hand, is less happy - starts to rebel because of the mass of food that it got in no time. Pains and throbs. Contracts. 

At the first wave of nausea she reaches her lips with her hand and can keep everything inside. 

However, her legs are already beginning to look for the way to the bathroom and this is how she reaches the sink - just like the contents of her stomach. 

Only then does she realize that she has given in - for fear of her life. Even if she wanted it - as the only way out of her situation, her body had been weaker. She whimpers, chokes again, clutches the edge of the sink. Sobs and cries again, slumps on the floor when it's all over. Somehow she also seems to have fallen asleep, she later says. 

"By all the gods in the world - you stink!" Someone grumbles next to her - at some point and some time later. She recognizes the voice, but at the moment she feels too weak and too tired to look up. Keeps her head on the wall next to the sink. 

"Now don't be like that! She puked!" 

"Yuck ..."

“Yeah then get something to drink for her! Shoo~”

Steps move away from her and Nami is startled when she suddenly feels hands on her shoulders that they want to help her up. 

“… Oh, you little heap of misery … Was the first night that bad?“ 

She looks up carefully, the eyelashes already glued together by crying and from sleep and her mouth feels terribly disgusting and stinky. She also feels so weak – she hasn’t slept much in the past few days. Only now – she has rested these past hours, even if it is not particularly comfortable on the cold tiles of the bathroom. In addition – she has so far only refused to eat and her first real meal has previously also dissolved in the sink. That she is not doing well would be a huge understatement… 

“We have a lot of work ahead of us …“ says Hansel, who is sitting opposite her and wipes the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. “… Your prince wants to see you for supper after all. We came to-“

“ … prepare me …?”

“… exactly!” 

Nami blinks and says that Hansel starts to smile with confidence – an assessment that is only made more difficult by his surgical mask. And Gretchen – who is coming back to the bathroom at this very moment – is wearing this mask as well. 

“I also want to know everything about last night! Must have been really exciting for you ~“

He sounds so happy. Does he even know what predicament she is in? What is it like to be in their place ?! She just presses her lips together. Because – no … he cannot know that and really cannot imagine it. She probably shouldn’t even blame him. 

And certainly he is only kind to her out of fear of the royals. 

Gretchen hands her a large glass of water and with a hasty hand gesture she indicates that she has to drink it. She does – but the water is far too cold for her empty stomach, which starts to protest again and growls loudly. 

Hansel’s finely plucked eyebrows rise before they contract on his forehead. Again he shooed Gretchen outside with the words: “Get her some tea!“ 

She immediately follows this command. “Was the fish spoiled … Or are you unable to tolerate certain things? Or-“ 

“Why do you care? He blinks, amazed at her sudden gruffness. 

“I … sorry … did I say something wrong?“ Nami inflates her cheeks – is angry that he is so kind to her, even though she has lost her status as a ‚person‘ for these people here. Should she feel better now? Is it part of getting used to it? Should she be lulled by it so that she unconditionally gives you up for her new calling?! 

“Just stop being so fucking friendly! I don’t care anyway! Besides, you’re only working on the orders of the king and princes! Besides, you pretend to be lucky to be here now-“

“ … you should also …”

“But I don’t want to be here! I belong to the sea-“

“There we are-“ 

“I belong to my crew! My captain” 

“-The king is now your captain-“

“ARGH!”

Nami covers her ears like a small child. Can’t hear his voice anymore. Only then realizes how heavy the collar and handcuffs weigh against her skin and knows that they will now be a permanent memory. Somehow she has the feeling that everything here is driving her crazy. 

Again he carefully touches her shoulders and Hansel sighs, waiting for her hands to drop and look at him with tears in her eyes. 

“… Hansel … don’t you understand … I’m the whore of a terrible prince. Son of a seemingly more terrible king … ”She shakes her head, feels limp. ”… I’m actually a pirate. A navigator … Without me… how… how can my friends survive out there without me?” 

“You were chosen to do such a noble job. Not all women are brought before the prince. And-“

She sobs and again those damn tears run down her cheeks. 

“…Why can’t you understand me?“ 

He blinks. Head tilted to the side. 

“I always see the best in the worst situation. I just can’t help it… “

No … he really doesn’t understand her … And not in such an innocent way like Luffy often stay in the Valley of the Clueless. Because somehow Nami suspects that Hansel lacks something like empathy. Maybe even something else… 

So she stays silent and just doesn’t answer anything. What should she say after all?! 

Therefore she lets herself be tempted to brush her teeth before he leads her out of the bathroom and back into her room, where Gretchen is already putting the tea on the table and starting to stir with a small, silver spoon. 

“Oh dear – time is running! We have to hurry, because the prince will be expecting you soon!”

He puts her on the upholstered chair, which stands by a huge mirror, and briefly massages her shoulders – but more for her own relaxation than Sanji did in the morning, who certainly had some ulterior motives. 

“Your lips are so dry and brittle … How much should you drink – a liter? Two? You’re already parched, you poor girl! Don’t worry, as soon as you drink the tea, your tummy will be better … And then you will drink as much water as your prince told you to…”

Even if he means it well, she doesn’t say a thanking word this time. She just can’t. 

Merely drinks her tea in silence and lets Hansel and Gretchen do their work. And unfortunately they are also very good at what they do – create an orderly hairstyle from their wild mane, cover up the dark circles under her eyes and let their dry lips shine again. The red on her nails is replaced by a dark blue and she is put in a matching, sparkling evening dress. 

Admittedly, it is much more pleasant than the lingerie in which she had to present herself the night before and yet she knows that this is only for her perfect presentation.

And who knows how far Sanji will go with her that evening … 

This fear paralyzes her. 

So now she sits, feels like a little doll. 

Hansel and Gretchen quickly pack things up again. He even gets the blonde woman to clean the sink before they disappear through the secret passage and leave her completely alone – less than two minutes before eight. 

So she was prepared the way he asked her to… 

She nervously follows the pattern of the lace that has been applied to the whole dress before she gets up after a few seconds and slowly walks over to the door – just as her collar beeps, the handcuffs start to blink. Just like her heart, which beats in time with the lights. 

She reaches the door handle, ready to go over to his room when she freezes, because – and she immediately checks her mind by pushing the cold metal down – the door is still locked. 

Of course, after all, Sanji has the key to this. 

Nami is panicking. Jerks on the handle, knocks on the painted wood and calls his name, while the beeping gets faster and faster.

Tears form in her eyes. She pushes her shoulder against the door, hoping to break it open - the moment she gives in and it opens to her. 

Only for a second does she see him - the handsome blond prince holding his door open - as she storms over to his room. 

When she puts her first foot in it, the beeping stops automatically and she sags against the white frame next to her. 

Her heart continues to beat furiously for a long time. 

Certainly it was close again... 

"You're in a hurry to see me ..." he whispers, a smug smile spreading across his lips. "... and how beautiful you are today. Really ... the image of a goddess!" 

Nami tries to ignore him. Puts a hand on her chest, hoping the mere touch could calm it down. But it makes a jump and she opens her eyes wider than before, because Sanji has pushed in front of her - one hand raises her chin, his lips so dangerously close to hers, while his other hand is holding him from the wall next to her for support. 

His shadow looms over her and again she smells his breath. Another mixture of wine and tobacco. She feels the warmth that comes from his body. Feels watched by his eyes, which are so endlessly blue. Because ...of course... she is his prey, which he hunts and sees conquered. His small, weak victim, whose neck he could break in less than a second if it amuses him. 

... which he can attack to indulge in her pain and to find his own satisfaction. 

Yes ... she knows that maybe she shouldn't be so stupid to offer him a sarcastic word every time he says her something. 

On the other hand, she would never go out without a fight - she defied a dangerous and bloodthirsty fish-man as a child - so an ordinary person shouldn't be a problem for her? 

A chuckle escapes from his throat when she doesn't answer him. The hand that just supported him travels around her waist, pulling her against him so that he can push a knee between her legs. As in the last night she feels that he wants her and it disgusts her. So much so that her stomach starts to rumble again.

Sanji's eyebrows meet on his forehead when he hears this, but he says nothing about it. 

Instead, he murmurs: "I really bought a very beautiful woman ... don't you think? Answer me - I haven't heard your beautiful voice since morning ..." 

Her collar beeps. 

"These are only subjective assessments ...", she replies hastily, putting a hand on his chest, hoping that she could push him away a little. But she is too weak to get him away - his will and muscles are too strong for her. 

He laughs again, his face comes closer to her, his nose already touches hers. The grip on her chin is iron. 

"... such a clever girl. We will surely have a few good conversations if we find time for it… ” 

"Sanji ..." she gasps in fear. 

"But tell me ...", he completely ignores it, "... what would you say if I just kissed you now. It would be your first kiss - wouldn't it? What do you think?"

"...", she presses her lips together, whimpers, because his grip hurts her now. 

But suddenly he lets go of her and her chin and she tumbles back against the door frame. 

Her legs are trembling and she is grateful that he did nothing, but she also feels confused. 

"... luckily I don't believe in kissing. It's something for people who have the time, don't save their energy for reproducing, and believe in this stupid ideology of love.”

He reaches for her and closes the door, is so disgustingly close again for a moment before he turns to go to the table in the middle of the room. 

"Fortunately, I am not one of these people. So don't worry about it, Nami-swan ... And now come! Sit down! The food is still warm!" 

She follows his words, sits down on one of the upholstered chairs that he pushes up to the table for her. He even places the napkin neatly on her lap, then looks at her with raised eyebrows. 

"... something seems to confuse you. Tell me!" The collar beeps. 

She looks up at him and shakes her head tentatively before whispering softly:

"... I thought that kissing was important for you - because you always have my hand-" 

He interrupts her with a loud, resounding laugh before he hastily takes her hand and leads it to his lips. 

"This? Royals do this in our ranks out of courtesy. That doesn't mean anything!" 

She nods, understands that someone like him who can certainly separate stuff like that easily - like Arlong, who loathed all people unless they were useful to him by working for him. Like her... 

But he smiles contentedly and finally lets go of her hand. 

"I knew you understood me. After all, you are not stupid and I really appreciate that about you” 

Sanji lifts the cover off her food - a steaming delicacy is revealed to her. 

"But I would appreciate it more if you would eat and keep the contents in your stomach. Or ... are there any diseases I should know about?" 

Her eyes drop to her hands, which she put in her lap and she sighs quietly. 

"It's just all a little much ..." she whispers softly "... how would you react in my place?" 

"Me?" He asks, puzzled, apparently surprised that she even asked him such a bizarre question. "I wouldn't even get involved with my weaknesses ... These are just reactions from your body that you can overcome and control. Like feelings. If you want to stay here, you should quickly learn to overcome all of this ... " 

"Stay here ...", she mumbles and shakes her head. She realizes that these feelings are stirring up chaos again, which she can neither overcome nor control! After all, he says these things so simply - he doesn't even know what it feels like to be forced to stay! "... I don't want to stay here at all! My place is out there- " 

"We are also at sea ..." 

"That is not the same!"

“That’s right – because you will feel much better here, than on such a small, shaky boat. You don’t have to go hungry, you don’t freeze at night. The bed is cozy-“

“Yours, or what do you mean?“ 

“You haven’t tried the advantages of your bed? It warms up if necessary. The mattress is-“

“I don’t give a shit about the bed!“ 

“Then you can sleep with me…“ 

Nami is about to freak out – because the more she gets upset, the calmer Sanji seems to be.

But she hates him even more… 

“… A pretty woman shouldn’t get upset like that. My Nami dearest, calm down! As I promised, you won’t be missing anything here and we’ll both get used to each other. I’ve already made up some wonderful gifts for you…” 

She rolls her eyes. 

“Out of courtesy, right?“ 

“Because I appreciate you …“ 

“My body!“ 

“It is really very gorgeous and I know a few things, that I would like to do with it, but you are not ready for it yet … And I don’t want to push you into any mess.“ 

“How gracious …“ She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest, looking in the direction of the window to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me ...!" He orders her, more gently than any of his commands before. 

But she hears the telltale beeping and therefore immediately follows his request - albeit grimly and stubbornly. 

"... this hatred doesn't have to be between you and me, Nami ... I really try everything to make you feel good and you reject me. We could be friends. And more ~" 

"Don't tell me about friendship! I am your whore, Sanji! If you wanted, I would have to undress for you! If you command it, I would have to lie down in your bed and spread my legs! I know that the collar is no longer for my protection than it means my conditioning for you. A perverse remedy for a perverse man!” She shakes her head in disgust. "It's just cruel and evil and I don't want to know how many women have been here!" 

He presses his lips together and she realizes, that she has hit a good nerve.

Something starts to boil in him, but he seems to be in control. His eyes narrow for a fraction of a second, however, he jumps up, walks past her and over to his desk to press a small button there, as he did the night before. 

Immediately a tinny voice answers. 

"Her first gift. Bring him to my room. Right away!" 

"Him?" Nami asks immediately, does not yet understand what he means. 

Sanji shrugs his shoulders as he turns back to her and smiles so maliciously again: 

"... after all, you didn't give me any other choice... You seem to think I'm utterly evil. Let’s see how much evil lies also within you…”


	7. Code 4

Nami has been staring at the young prince for a few moments now, as she doesn't know how to combine a gift with his statement. 

She feels fear slowly flowing down her limbs, into every pore of her being. Her heart beats most furiously and breathing is difficult for her. 

But he still looks at her with a delightful smile. Is pleased with her suffering and is definitely not afraid to show that her. 

For some time now Sanji has been leaning against the dining table next to her, examining her closely and waiting for the 'order' he has just placed. 

And yes - it was that pitiless silence that almost made her go crazy. 

"Who did you catch?!", she finally brings out behind trembling lips, manages to look at him with tears in her eyes. Hopes that he sees all the disgust in them and can indulge in them. "Who are you showing me now?!" 

"Someone you know well, Nami-dear ..." 

"If someone from my village I wil-" 

"Don't worry ... I'm not that inhumane ..." 

She pales - a new, worrying thought reaches her mind, which she also immediately speaks: "Is it someone from my crew? Is it Luffy?" 

He raises his eyebrows in confusion and presses his lips together before answering: "... you really long for your captain, don't you?" 

"If it is him, then don't hurt him-" 

"... he means a lot to you, yes?" 

Nami shakes her head slowly, a gasp escapes her just before she catches her breath. 

What is he up to and what is he trying to prove to her? Did he really bring her captain here and ... if so ... what is he going to do with him? 

But a grain of hope sparked when she noticed that it would certainly be easier to escape if it is the two of them. And once they are at sea again, everything will be fine again ...

As she thinks about it, Sanji pushes off the table, goes behind her chair and pushes her away a little - so that she has enough space to get up. But she stays seated - does not see every one of his orders being followed. Especially not those, he won’t voice to her vocally…

“… anyway …“, murmurs Sanji, who apparently expected an answer to his questions, bends next to her so that they can look at each other again. “… we can talk about it another time if you want. Or … if I want to … I can also reassure you – it’s not Luffy that I got you there.” 

“… it’s not him?“, she whispers softly, lowering her eyes because she can no longer withstand his gaze. 

“No … it is not him…“ 

He takes her wrist, pulls until she stands. 

“… and actually I got him for your amusement. Your little speech just gave me a completely different idea. I mean – you assume that I’m doing all of this just because I’m an absolutely bad person – in your eyes. That I want to condition you and seduce you. I mean- ” He chuckles, stands behind her and then pauses for a moment, hands on her hips with a grip so strong that she can’t move. Her gaze is fixed on the wall next to the elevator and she gasps in shock when she hears a knock behind it. “But I think that the collar is only for your protection – as I said before. And I know that you, my dearest Nami-swan, shouldn’t act so innocently. Because if I’m bad, then so are you. Come in!“ 

She can’t answer and only watches a secret door opens and two giant men bring in a third figure. Carry this person – because hands and feet are bound together with thick iron shackles. But she immediately sees that there are metal cuffs around his hands, tinny red lights flashing rhythmically on them, and she suspects that this poor person is suffering the same fate as she. 

But… even though she is staring the whole time – the matte light of the candles makes it even more difficult – she cannot recognize the prisoner.

Also, there is a dirty sack over his head, shoulders, down to his chest, covering the face completely. 

Roughly they put the figure down, let him kneel in front of the two and linger at his side a moment longer. 

“Leave …“ growls Sanji and gestures with his head to the secret door through which they had just come. The men obey on the spot, disappear with the hiss of the door. 

“… a few years ago …“, Sanji begins to talk, stays behind her and his warm breath on her ear makes every remaining hair on Nami’s body stand up “… a certain Professor Leid published a theory that there are three agents in each of us that control all of our doing and being. Many scientists laughed at him for it and only realized some time later that he might be right. He called these three agents Id, Ego and Super-Ego and I think that he has made a groundbreaking discovery. The Super-Ego is the youngest of the three agents – formed by rules of society. It is our moralizer, if you want to call it that. This tells you right-being and when you are wrong. Then there is the Ego and that is you are alone. You have your perception, your ideas, your memory, assess between the demands of the other two agents and react. Because there is still the Id. The third agent. All your needs. Your … desires. Your instincts …”

He finally lets go of her. Walks past her and over to the kneeling figure. Before he stands next to him, lays a hand on the figures head and his fingers burried in the top of the sack. 

“I already told you. – I read your report. The people who collected and interviewed you are professionals in filling in gaps in your answers. Although … it’s actually no secret that you worked for the fish-man Arlong for about 10 years …” 

He pulls the sack down, drops it behind the person and it turns out to be Nami’s greatest nightmare, even if she would hardly have recognized him in the near darkness and with all the injuries: the face was swollen from countless hits and beatings. A single bump has formed over his left eye, covering it completely. The lip has split and is bleeding profusely. The pointed teeth are missing, the saw nose completely bent.

And yet it is exactly he who has haunted her nightmares ever since childhood. Who killed her mother. Who enslaved her village and tyrannized it. For whom she worked for 10 years until her friends could free her… 

“Nami …?“ Arlong finally notices her, sees her with his dark eyes and a grin she can’t read spreads out on his lips. “Sweety… Darling … what are you doing here? And-“ He looks at Sanji “Who is the guy? And why dressed so fancily?”

It is as if nothing has ever changed. As if he were still her captain and she … a great way to get a lot of money. And detailed maps… 

“… this noon a ship from the Marines crossed our path. On board were a few petty criminals from the East Blue. On the way to Impel Down to free the prisons. Father likes to check on these ships to see if he can find some cheap workers there. This time he took me and my siblings with me – and there I saw him. I knew I could somehow make you happy with him. Don’t worry… ” Sanji taps the collar that is strapped around Arlong’s massive neck. “… that makes him as innocent as a lamb …“ 

They stare at each other – Arlong and the young woman. It is an unwanted and strange meeting and no one knows how to react to it. But Nami feels that only unpleasant emotions are bubbling up in her – feelings that she has not felt for a long time. And she even thinks that it gives her a little satisfaction to see the fish-man like that. 

“I think it’s a good surprise. To have him here. You know – he could serve you. He could make your room for you. Bring you food. Read you a good night story, if you wanted. Anything to humiliate him after all these years of torture… He deserves it, didn’t he?” 

Sanji comes back to her again, walking most smoothly and she is shocked to see him lifting the hem of his white shirt and reaching for the waistband of the black trousers.   
Nami now realizes what she felt as hard when he had pressed against her.

It was a small pistol that he had hidden there and unlocks it for her. 

And he reaches her hand, kisses her knuckles out of courtesy, and then puts the gun into her hand. Aims for her at the head of the fish-man who just watches everything most silently. 

“But you could also put an end to all your nightmares by simply extinguishing him …” Sanji leans closer, his lips touch her ear and he whispers: “… just like … he did with Belle-mére back then. All you have to do is to pull the trigger… That is what you want right now, right? You know that killing is wrong … but … he deserves it. Just a bullet to the head would be enough…” 

She notices how Sanji’s words hit exactly where it hurts. Where the pain had been hidden for years. His words meet right in her heart and he tries to make sure, that he is right. 

Nami’s arm trembles, but she holds the weapon still on the poor figure in front of her. Aims for the monster that changed her life – the life of a small, innocent child. Who had to grow up without a mother. Pushed away by her people, though she had only wanted to save them. Who had to work for him. Who had to endure bad names. The looks. The hate. 

It is thanks to him that they all no longer had a real home – and she only had her sister Nojiko, who stood behind her in good and in bad times, but she couldn’t give her the refuge she needed. 

But something prevents her from pulling the trigger – as much as she wants to. 

Because she just can’t – can’t kill the man who has murdered cold-blooded her mother in front of her eyes. 

Her arm falls to her side, looking over at the window so that each of the men can’t see the tear, that is running down her cheek. 

Sanjis eyebrows climb up on his forehead. Sighs before he forces the weapon out of Nami’s hand.

“… Interesting …” he murmures. “I did not think that a pirate has so much moral understanding, that she doesn’t just kill her mental tormentors if she has the chance…” 

“… She is too weak for that …”, Arlong answers maliciously, cocks his head and looks at the young woman closely. “… she is a mere human. She could have stabbed me hundreds of times in my sleep. Poisoning my food would also have been easy. But she didn’t do it … She’s weak – like all of her kind. That was why it was so easy! Forcing her to draw maps for me! And that the Marines could take away all the money, that she had collected so nicely!” 

Sanji snorts contemptuously when he hears that. 

“You dare to insult this strong young woman, who has just saved you from death?” 

Sanji looks up with anger and scorn. His voice trembles. But instead of giving the fish-man the order to apologize to her, he authorizes her: 

“Look at him, Nami!” The collar beeps. Once loud. But she isn’t fulfilling the order right away, just gazes over to Arlong, once the loud, echoing rhythm starts again. “… And don’t look away … Command to the collar of the fish-man Arlong: Code 4.” 

The collar and handcuffs immediately start to beep loudly. The sound is menacing and shrill – louder than that, what she had to endure before.

The lights glow red. She sees how Arlong starts to panic – with his hands he grabs his collar, trying to break it to free himself. But he doesn’t make it – and Nami knows how strong he is. So he tries with the strength of his jaw – bites his bare palate in the metal, then – in the last hope – in his own skin, as if he wanted to bite his hands off. 

He shouts. 

Curses. 

Damns the young woman and the handsome prince. 

And somehow … she knows, what is coming next… 

Nami tries to look away, but Sanji grabs her chin again, points her face back in the direction of the happening, his screams of fear becoming louder and burn themselves in Nami’s mind.

"... please, don't look away ... please ..." 

It starts - flashy lightning reaches the handcuffs and the collar around Arlong's neck. Twitching over his skin, into his flesh, down to his bones. Roast hands and head, cause veins to explode. He screams and yells, but it won’t stop. 

Until he just slumps lifeless on the floor - hands and head black and no longer recognizable. 

Only then Nami realizes how it smells like burnt skin and flesh. And she just keeps on staring, in an attempt to understand what just has happened. 

"... You can stop looking, my dearest Nami-swan…”, he whispers, the sound of his voice being almost sensitive, while he reaches for her cheek, to wipe away the fallen tears. "... look at me instead ..." 

She does, what he told her - this time without hesitating, but realizes that she doesn't feel a thing when he starts to smile at her. "... You are not bad at all. Despite the fact, that you had to endure so much suffering as a small girl and had to witness the murder of your mother by his hand. Belle-mére would have been so proud of you!" 

"Killing somebody is not worth it to me! It would put me down to your level..." 

He pouts, brushes a strand of orange hair behind her ear and lets his hand rest on her cheek. 

"Don't be insulting again. I just told you I was amazed by your strength! And it has shown me, that we are very much alike. And that I am not as bad of a guy as you may think of me. "

"... you killed someone in front of my eyes ... How can we be similar?!" 

"... the two of us are not following our instincts. You wanted to see him die for everything he did to you and the people you love. But you couldn't, because you know, that killing is wrong. If it makes you feel better - killing is part of my job, we do it all the time ... my brothers and me. For me, however, it is not part of me to harm a woman. That is just morally reprehensible to me... Nami... I do not want to lie, but I desire you and since I bought you yesterday I can think of nothing else but to sleep with you - in every free minute if possible. But I know that's wrong. If we have sex, then you should be ready for it... and I know that it is only a matter of time before you want it, too... "

He puts the pistol back in the waistband of his pants - this time behind his back so that he has both hands free to pull the young woman towards him. He buries his face on her neck, breathes in her smell so obnoxiously, before he moves one of his hands to her behind, touches her as if he wanted to check what she had to offer him. 

"... and it would be so nice if we could pursue our drives, desires and needs together, Nami-dear. I know that…" 

She reacts quickly - one hand pressed against his chest, pushing him away from her, while the second quickly and skillfully reaches for the pistol, raises it and aims at the prince. 

"You are abnormal, filthy and disgusting!" 

He continues to smile, carefully raises his hands as if to show her that he surrenders. 

"You won't want to make a mistake ..." 

"You're going to make a mistake, if you don't let me out of here!"

“…what then? Where do you want to go? Trying to find land with a measly lifeboat? Or a ship? We are on the Grand Line – the chances are slim, that someone will find you before you die of thirst or the waves will pull you down!”

“But it is there – the chance! And I know the stars, the tides and the weather – I can navigate myself to the mainland without any problems!” 

“I know that … Don’t think that I constantly underestimate you! I’m just worried. Most of all, what will happen if you find shelter. Do not think that it will be easy for you to meet your dearest captain?”

“Why?” 

“Because our people can track you down. They can navigate in the same way and do not want you to only convey a little information about the Germa Kingdom to the world.” 

She swallows quietly, but tries not to show her insecurity and keeps holding the gun on him. 

“I don’t know anything that could be of value …“ 

“You don’t have to convince me about that, but the people who will look for you… And then I will no longer be able to pay for your protection. Do you know what happens to you then? It will be much worse than what we have here.” He points between the two to make his point clearer to her. “For some girls - which my brothers buy, it has happened one time or another – that one could or wanted to escape. Or … that a woman just got too boring for my brothers. The vocal cords are removed so that they can no longer say a word. Then they are sold to the nearest brothels. Or to other traders for… any human source… And … well … let’s put it this way – in such a dirty hole, no one will be considerate of you. Or your … feelings … you will no longer be able to choose who you sleep with. Whether you sleep with them. Because you will be busy serving the men who come and go there the way they want it. Like a … prostitute, as you call yourself, does. So if someone says you have to take your clothes off, you do it because otherwise you will be beaten. If you are supposed to lie down on the bed and spread your legs, then you do it because otherwise you would be grabbed by the neck and choked. If- “ He gives more, disgusting, nauseating examples, that just turn her stomach around again and make her feel sick. ”But I don’t want all of this for you … to be treated like a worthless piece of dirt. I want to treat you like a queen - the way you deserve it.”

He approaches cautiously, but she takes a step back, raises the gun when she realizes that she has lowered it go. Sanji sighs when he sees that. 

“… Nami … don’t be stupid. Really … I just want your best! I mean … I made sure that the fish-man, whom you hate more than anything in this world, kicks the dust – as he deserves it, after everything he has done to you.”

“Should I fall right into your arms and be thankful for that?“ 

“That would be a start!“ 

“Too bad you are already in his place – I hate you too …“ 

“Oh my Nami-swan … what is this, that is here between us? Why is there so much anger in you?”

“Can you please shut up for once ?!“ 

“Should I hug you for this?“   
“I can not hear it anymore-“

“-I like to warm up-“

Again he comes closer – too close for her taste. 

She steps back, but her shaky finger slips on the trigger of the gun. There is a loud bang to be heard. The bullet hits him in the left shoulder. 

She immediately drops the gun, startled. Also sees in the dark how blood soaks his white shirt. The pain is only briefly reflected on his face, but he doesn’t flinch at any moment, just keeps looking at her. 

“… oh … so you’re a bad girl after all?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to this chapter! And the Professor Leid (Suffering in German) is a reference to Sigmund Freud and his model of the Psycho apparatus – which is a very interesting theory.  
> I also hope you enjoy this chapter :D


	8. Brotherhood

“Bad girls have to be punished, don’t you think so too?“ He asked her. Quietly and not much more than a whisper. But she hadn’t been able to answer. Was paralyzed by fear and shock. By the sight of his blood. 

And… sure… it could have been worse than what he had wanted to do with her. Much… much worse, and Sanji never missed a second to make it clear to the young woman with every detail, while she was treating his wound. After all, it was his wish and command… 

“Whatever you are responsible for should be corrected by yourself,“ he told her, his cold blue eyes watching her while she pulled the bullet out of his shoulder with a pair of tweezers – which he got from the bathroom, along with the bandages. It was clear to her, that a doctor should do it – but the young prince could not be changed. Not by a look, let alone by her words. Probably - she later realized, he was most interested in getting a good look at her neckline every time she leaned over to him. Because his eyes stuck to her, like later the blood on her hands and the beautiful fabric of her dress. Because she was not allowed to wear gloves – certainly, so that he could feel her touch on his skin. 

But she only tried to keep her eyes on the wound, even if she knew that he wanted to lure and seduce her with his trained, muscular body. He didn’t even have to tell her. 

But at least it was over faster than he might have expected and so she was allowed to leave his room, even if Sanji was still guiding her to it – the plate with her cold food in one, a large glass with her drink in the other hand. 

Of course – he ordered her to wash her hands thoroughly before sitting down at the table and eating. “It is not good if you eat so little, my Nami-swan…“ he had told her with a little pretense of concern, as if he wanted to defend his deeds. 

She didn’t answer anything, just started eating while supporting her much too heavy head with her second hand. The sight made him sigh and since this time none of her hands were free to kiss goodbye, he pressed his lips to her head instead. 

“… I just worry about you. Eat … Then go to sleep. When you wake up and get dressed, you come to my room and we eat together… From now on, it should be like that every morning. Do you understand that?“ 

With these words, he left her, hurried out the door, and let it fall into the lock behind him. 

Ignoring the beep that confirmed his command, she continued to eat, slowly, until there were no more crumbs on her plate and the glass was completely empty. 

Mindless, she went to bed, fell asleep immediately from exhaustion – even if her dreams were haunted over and over by Arlong’s burned sight and the sleep therefore brought her no recovery. Every time she woke up with tears in her eyes and drenched in sweat – every time with the fear that the same could happen to her every second. 

Therefore, she is now even more tired than before, in the same chair as last night, the dark circles underneath her eyes darker and deeper than the morning before. 

Still, she reluctantly eats her bread the way he told her to. But at least it is quiet this time – he seems to notice that her condition has only worsened and does not try to get her into any unnecessary conversations. Still, he seems to notice how restless she is – especially at those moments when her eyes wander to the dark spots on the carpet. 

Memories of the previous night. 

But at no time does he speak to her and Nami is not sure if she really wants to know what happened to the fishman’s body… 

Suddenly this silence is interrupted when a beep is heard from the metal elevator. Sanji immediately rolls his eyes in annoyance and falls back against the back of his chair.

“Why can’t we have our breakfast in peace…“ growls Sanji before he gets up and smoothly walks over to the movable chamber to put his finger on a small panel. Several voices echo out of small loudspeakers and even if Nami cannot decipher the words, she at least recognizes the voices behind them – and in this very moment she realizes that from this second on her morning cannot get any worse. 

“What do you want?“ Sanji growls. 

“… did you change your password again?!“ 

“I have to, if you try to get up here every three days when I’m not there. Just to create a mess!“ 

“… Hey – show a little love! We are your brothers!”

“…so? What do you want?“ 

“Let us in!“ 

“We want to see the cute little thing!“ 

“Yonji, shut up!“ 

“Hey – you want to see her too!“ 

Sanji looks over at her and hangs his head. A small crease forms between his eyebrows and Nami suspects that he would rather do a lot other things than let his brothers into his room – to her. 

“Don’t worry …“ he just mumbles, surrendering, “… they won’t and can’t hurt you.“ He taps his neck and she understands that he means her collar to protect her from the three brothers.

She sighs softly, her hands wander under the table and cling to the hem of the dress that she is wearing at the moment. Looking at the floor and hope that the lustful inspections of her and her body will be over quickly. 

“Well. Come in!“, Sanji grumbles again and presses a button, which causes the elevator to start up and drive up to them. The blonde prince walks back to his seat during this time and therefore sits with his back to the guests to come. 

“Try to stay calm … you saw what they could be like – during the auction. But believe me – it can be much worse!”

A soft bing tells them that the three brothers have arrived and just when the door opens, he whispers to her hastily: “And please don’t contradict them! That is an order!“ 

But she doesn’t manage to answer him, because the three princes come roaring loudly out of the elevator and over to their table. None of them or Sanji seems to notice that they leave the moving chamber open. Only the young woman – who has a very good view of this. 

But what is happening in front of her immediately demands her full attention: Ichiji promptly grabs one of the vacant chairs, sits on it like a flail and lays his legs on the table. He doesn’t seem to care that he tips the carafe with juice, which immediately ruins the white table cloth. Niji, on the other hand, stands next to his blonde brother and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Snaps his chin with two fingers and squeezes the face of the young prince in a mocking manner – which makes Yonji, who has carelessly pushed Nami’s dishes aside, to sit provocatively in front of her, the most laughing. Nami sees Sanji’s eyebrows briefly contract due to pain as the blue-haired man pulls and jerks on his injured shoulder, but says nothing.

Somehow she suspects that the young man has not seen a doctor – which she would have suspected after her unprofessional surgery. So his brothers don’t seem to know about last night either… 

“What do you want?“ Growls Sanji, who can free his face from Niji’s clutches. “We are eating! You can see that, remember right?” 

“We are just curious!“ Ichiji says and waves the coming of the three off, as if it was nothing or completely normal, then grabs a handful of the strawberries that are in a bowl on the middle of the table, shoving one by one between his lips. 

“Curious?“ Sanji asks, now slaps the blue-haired man’s hand so that he lets go of his shoulder. “This is new to me!“ 

“We wanted to see if your little Cutie here is still as cute, feisty and beautiful as before!“ comes from Yonji, who grins broadly at Nami and wiggles his eyebrows again. “I still want to see what you have to offer ~“ 

“Why is she dressed at all?!“ Niji asks in horror, grabs the blonde by the shoulder again and shakes him once more: “My women run around naked all day when I’m on my room! Common – let’s get undressed, my dear!”

Nami bites her tongue and looks over to Sanji. She knows that she only has to follow his command – which does not mean that he could come up with such a thought in the next moment. Simply because he likes it, or … to impress his brothers. 

The blonde prince raises his eyebrows a little, looks her in the eyes too, and seems to be weighing his own thoughts in his mind. It takes a painfully long time to make his decision – too long for the young woman’s taste, who finds it in no way amusing that the brothers talk about something like this. 

“Because I want it that way! That she is dressed in pretty dresses. Makes the anticipation even sweeter!“ Sanji finally mumbles.

“Boo!“, Yonji complains immediately and finally looks back at the blonde. “Hot girls should be unpacked! I mean – did you merely fuc-” “Yonji!” “-k her in the dark, or are you blind?! Something like that should be naked!” Nami snorts contemptuously when she hears the green haired’s words, but it is Sanji who answers what she thinks: 

“She is not a thing!“ 

“Well … she is a woman…“ comes from Ichiji again, even if his explanation sounds as derogatory as Yonji’s words before. “And she is all yours! You can do whatever you want with her. So if you want to let her walk around here dressed, then please – go on! This is your decision, my dear brother…” 

The blonde rolls his eyes. 

“Just don’t let Reiju hear these misogynistic things! She-“ 

“She is not here. And what should she do, she’s just our big sister. Not our mot-“

Niji stops and he even seems to bite his tongue while the other two brothers growl at him. Sanji just looks silently over to the window. The young woman feels that there must be something between the young men that is unspoken, like a dark cloud hanging over them. So the blue-haired man quickly decides to steer the topic back in the previous direction by bawling „Get naked!“ in Nami’s direction. 

…which of course amuses the other two very much. 

“She won’t get undressed! Forget about it!“

“Oh come on, brother-“, this word comes out of Yonji’s mouth almost like a dirty word – a mere slur or even a curse “- we just want to see what we missed because you got her at the auction. You know – actually she would have belonged to me anyway! So, go on Baby, get your clothes down and show Daddy Yonji what actually belongs to him!” 

She notices that Yonji is waiting for an answer and that Sanji cannot say a word – after all, Niji covers his mouth especially for this. To her surprise, he simply endures that. 

“Sanji didn’t give me an order for it …“ she says very calmly – so calmly that the device around her neck or the brothers won’t feel contradicted. 

“Because he is boring!“ Ichiji grumble. ”What kind of stupid, boring foreplay is that anyway?!“ “Tz … foreplay~“, Niji grimaces in the background. ”We can’t do anything to you as long as you wear this thing. We just want to look at you. You know – we want to get your appetite here, but we will ‘eat’ at home!” 

She shakes her head, being very disgusted and trying to avoid the brothers‘ gaze – until Yonji puts a foot on her chair with a hasty movement – right next to her leg. She is startled and is about to jump up, which the green-haired man uses to put the second foot between her now open legs - On the skirt of her dress and so that there is only a few millimeters between his foot and her thighs. 

He doesn’t touch her – which doesn’t make the situation any less bad for her. 

Nami immediately falls into a state of shock, her eyes fixed on his.

“Oh Baby… You don’t seem to understand how this works. We…we are the princes. And you are one of the lower, little servants that fulfills all our desires. All of our desires. So - when we ask you kindly to take your clothes off, you do so. When we ask you to share a bed with us, you willingly lie down on your delightful back. If you are very kind, you also spread your legs nicely. We just don’t want your beautiful little head to roll … or … to just explode and vanish into thin air.”

“She belongs to me, Yonji!“ Sanji shouts angrily when he could briefly overcome his other brother’s hands. This time it is Yonji who turns his eyes in annoyance, but does not turn to the blonde. Instead, he begins to grin disgustingly and broadly, his eyes still fixed on Nami. 

“… We can swap!“ She gasps for air when she hears this, but the green-haired prince is not deterred by it in any way. ”Or we can share! In a very brotherly way! I’ll take her for two nights – you one! Then I’ll show her how to really have fun~ Yes …, my dear. You can really learn something from your Daddy Yonji~” 

The sound of his voice is like thunder. So dangerously close. Threatening. Ready to hit her with lightning – to hurt her when he likes it. 

“Hey ~, if you share, then I also want to have an hour with her!“ Complains Niji again and finally lets go of the blonde prince to go to her chair. Standing behind her and leaning over the backrest to her and he whispers perverse abnormalities in her ear, which make her shiver with nausea.

“… it’s all a question of price, cockroach …“, Ichiji murmurs during this time, has also grabbed his third brother’s wrist and squeezes so tightly that Sanji’s face twists for a moment and he remains seated in his chair. The fact that his bones crack under the firm grip of the redhead does not seem to interest him much. “… and I think the three of us would be very willing to pay this price. So? What is her worth? For a night with her – what do you want? Although … shouldn’t our share be free of charge, since we are your brothers. Don’t you think so, too?” 

“You don’t get her!“ 

“She still will be yours – we just want to know what we missed there…“, Ichiji says calmly again, while Niji nods eagerly and adds: “I just want to touch her tits once! Come on! Code 3 and the thing runs by itself” 

“… Just touch?! Nah ~ that’s not enough for me! I really want to get her laid – in my bed!” Comes from Yonji again, who pushes his foot between a little further up. Everything contracts in her from fear and she tries to slide the chair away a little – but it won’t move an inch. She is paralyzed, just stares, when the green-haired man licks his lips and examines her entire body carefully and deliberately. “Oh yes …, I really want her in any way possible. On any surface I have in my room and in all the positions I can think of.”

Sanji jumps up and hurries over to her. Stands in front of her so that Yonji has to lower his legs and the blonde even grabs the collar of his brother. Pulls him towards himself and hisses: 

“Should I write it down for you? She belongs to me! She doesn’t undress for you and you’re not allowed to get it on with her! Now get out of my room. All three of you!“

“Wow ~ are you behaving like a grown up here in front of your ‘girlfriend’? Is it working well as some kind of fancy foreplay? Hey Baby, should I-“ 

“Stop talking to her! She doesn’t want to hear your perversions!” 

“Oh, what do you know?!“ Yonji reaches for Sanji’s hand, but he doesn’t let go – only when Ichiji reaches for the breakfast knife on the table and holds it against the blond’s throat. However, Yonji’s hand remains firmly in Sanji’s sleeve, even if his hand is already limp. Niji laughs maliciously behind them, while to Nami’s fear is growing with every second, being caught in the middle of a fight between these four princes. Her gaze moves back to the open elevator, as if it were the only spark of hope left in her life. If only she could reach it … everything would be very easy after that!

“You wouldn’t want to make a mistake, little brother … And we also don’t want Father to know about it. We understood… “ “Did we?!” “But next time you should consider how you treat your brothers. After all, karma always strikes when you least expect it …” 

Just at that moment, Yonji lifts his hand – aiming at the face of the blonde, who can still pull away quickly – not without getting a light scratch on the neck from the knife, that Ichiji held against his throat – and meets the blue-haired man behind them, who goes to the floor. 

This might be the right moment! 

Nami immediately uses the moment of confusion and jumps up quickly – hurries over to the elevator. Presses the buttons – until the door closes – the brothers still call her by her nicknames – and the elevator starts to move. 

She is still hoping that she will just get out of here somehow …  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter and I really hope you liked it. Hope to get the next out during the next weekend.
> 
> Enjoy


	9. On the Run and yet so Trapped

There is a loud bing, that echoes to her ears three times when the elevator stops all too suddenly. Her heart stops painfully each time and yet she does not get out twice: 

The first time she reaches a hallway that is teeming with staff and castle servants. They hastily discuss various things – from dinner to cleaning the romms and all the other favors for the highnesses. They are busy and take no notice of the young, desperate woman in the elevator. 

It would have been easy to get past them all without anyone noticing. But she had just been too shocked to move her body out of the moving chamber. Just stared into the room, breath shaking and her back pressed against the cold wall before the door quickly closed again. 

The second time it opened just a few moments later – this time it revealed a dark, smelly passage. Tormented screams immediately reached her ears and she smelled the blood on the stones on the floor. Several of these giant guards stood at the locked doors – had to guard the poor souls who screamed so relentlessly. 

No… even if she wanted to escape – she just could not get out of here and so the door closed again and remained closed for a few minutes – so it seemed to her. Exhausted, she sat down against the wall of the small, movable chamber, slid to the floor, and then wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on it. 

Only then did she notice the unbelievable mistake she had just made … and that it would surely cost her life if she didn’t find a way out quickly. 

And then? Just go – no matter which ship. Which island … Everything is better. And then … yes, Luffy would finally find her. But right now she is certain of the anger of the young prince … but … on the other hand, she just didn’t want to go on like this … 

To be titled with all these objectifying nicknames. To be gawked at like the girls in the street.

She thinks about her mistakes for a while, but realize that it is the only, coherent way out of here, just before the little chamber makes a loud bing for the last time. 

She looks up when the door opens and reveals a long corridor. 

It looks… perfectly normal – like everyone else’s hallway, which belongs to a house. With wooden doors, painted walls and paintings on each empty space. 

Nami may not know where she is here, but knows that this is to be her starting point for her escape. Hastily and before the door closes itself, she takes off her shoes – it’s best to sneak barefoot – stands up and steps out of the elevator. 

She takes the shoes in one hand and the young woman collects the long flowing skirt in the other. Then she waits and listeners for any noise around her. 

Then she holds her breath. Tries to calm her trembling heart. Listens in silence.

Nothing – absolute silence surrounds them.

Nevertheless, Nami sneaks to the left wall, runs closely past it. She is nimble. Careful. Always pays attention to her step. Skillfully she circles a bizarre statue, hiding in a niche as two maids walk down the corridor, chattering happily.

… luckily they don’t take any notice of her …

So she sneaks on, stops at an inconspicuous door, tries to open it, but soberly realizes that it is locked. And unfortunately she has nothing on her to be able to crack the lock …

She sighs noiselessly, notices that this endeavor is thoughtless – even stupid – since she is completely unprepared. At least she should have had a hairpin, but – no – that day, Hansel and Gretchen decided to leave their hair open.

She quickly bites her lip as dark thoughts haunt her. Fears that plague her faster than she likes. They paralyze her briefly while her foreheads falls against the cold wood of the door.

A fortress … a floating fortress – that’s what Sanji called his home. One that makes it difficult to be conquered. And maybe it is even harder to escape from here. Maybe it’s even impossible … no matter how good she is as a thief and in stealth.

And yet… There are soldiers here, lustful princes and who knows how the king reacts when she runs into his arms. Nami doesn’t want to know what could happen to her, and Sanji has already given her a good insight into the fate of the young women who somehow managed to escape.

But no – she must not complain! She is not ‚any‘ woman! She is a pirate, the navigator of the future king of pirates! She survived Arlong, fought Sir Crocodile and the Baroque works with her friends, and survived the perversions of the Vinsmoke princes!

She has to go on. Find the way out of this situation and disappear before they would be catching up with her. Before the brothers find her and then do the things with her that they only dream of.

So her path continues – past even more doors that are locked for her until she finally – finally – finds a door that can also be opened silently.

She peeks inside carefully and her heart leaps with joy when she sees that there is nobody in the small room.  
Nami sneaks inside, gently closes the door behind her and exhales with relief for the first time in a long time.

Of course – she didn’t find an exit, but at least a safe room in which she will surely find something useful to be able to open the doors. Maybe something for self-defense too – at this point, even a small knife is fine with her. Because of her, it could also be a spoon or a broom – with anything she would fight the princes’.

The first thing she does is put the shoes next to the door and hurry to the window – looking outside to see where she is. But there is nothing to be seen except for the bright blue sky that kisses the sea. Maybe it is possible for her to hold out until night, because as soon as she can see the stars, determining her position will be a lot easier…

If only she had so much time … time that the angry princes, especially Sanji, won’t give her.

She sighs. Turns around and hastily searches the room with her eyes – it is a map room, as she is immediately relieved to find, even if these specimens were drawn with little finesse, which she quickly recognizes with a practiced eye.

So she walks over to the largest of the cards in this room – one that covers much of the North and East Blues. Some parts of the Grandline are also shown. With a lot of white gaps and some islands, which were marked either blue or black, but at least a legible map – even if you are itchy to try to improve some places here.

But on the other hand, she would surely give these people a small advantage here – which she does not want to give them. Once more she sighs, before she takes a closer look at the map.

She quickly finds the kingdom of Alabasta – where she was last before she was captured. She remembers the currents around the island and tries to remember the stars she has seen from Sanjis and her window in the past few nights. Quickly calculates in her head how they must have followed the currents and waves and where they are. Based on this, she thinks that they are more likely to head north.

Nami traces the route that is most likely with her finger, stops shortly before a black marked spot, in the middle of which there are some small islands. Somehow the young woman has the feeling that all the black colored regions belong to the Vinsmoke family – a feeling she also might have gained by the look of the black flag in the corner of this room.

On the one hand, she is relieved by her newly acquired knowledge – at least that’s how she knows, that mainland is near her. On the other hand, this country belongs to their tormentors, which will make it all the more difficult to escape … 

If only-

She pauses, holds her breath.

Hears steps.

Outside. They are coming closer.

It must be them – her tormentors – ready to find and punish her!

Without thinking, she scurries back to the door – wants to lock it, if it is somehow possible. But then presses against the wall next to it, just as it opens and the wooden board comes towards her.

It stops right in front of her face, capturing her once more. 

One hand she presses immediately against her mouth, trying to calm the trembling of her lips, trying to regulate her breathing and any other noises she might make. Her next fear is that her thundering heart beat might betray her, too.

With wide eyes she stares at the dark wood in front of her, a muffled rustle washes away the voices that take up the room.

Fortunately for her, the door remains open, covering her, in front of the newcomers. For a brief moment, the young woman sees her chance – just walks past the door, sliping through the frame and disappear into the corridor.

But … they would probably notice her. Letting her attempt to escape fail immediately and then –

“Close the door!“ Commands a thundering voice and all that Nami can do as the steps approach her is to hold her breath and close her eyes.

She hears a soft squeak of the hinges and the breath of the person opposite her stops.

They saw her!

But before she can open her eyes again, in the last attempt to fight for her life, a tender, cold hand grabs her wrist, pulls gently on her. Not far – just across and into a very narrow closet that stands next to her.

Shivering, Nami opens her eyes – just a little gap – and spies the pretty face of the princess, who has put a finger on her delicate, pink lips.

Reiju hints at her without any word, just to keep quiet and since the young woman now sees no other way out in the narrow, small closet than to trust her, she nods in agreement.

The princess’s lips twitch up briefly and she grabs something that is on the shelf above Nami’s head, clamps it under her arm – for a brief moment it looks like rolled-up maps to the young woman – and then closes the closet again .

So Nami is trapped in complete darkness.

Now she hears the door close completely and Reijus steps away from her.

“We have to tell the mechanics. The door is stuck in my opinion and the hinges squeak if you listen carefully. ”

“If you say so …“, the other, strong voice hums again and even if the sound is now very muffled by the thick wood that holds her captive, she recognizes that this must be the king who is speaking.

“Good craftsmen can rarely be found, father. You know … If we should steer our ship towards Water Seven, we should acquire some shipwrights. After all, they are the best!”

“Mhm … you have good thoughts, daughter. Water Seven is still well ahead of us, but you’re right – we should have a look there before we go back to the North Blue … „

Nami’s heart skips a beat.

North Blue… The other side of the world – the New World. That’s where the Vinsmokes come from and the King wants it to go back there. And if she doesn’t get out of here, it means she has to come with them.

In a world for which she is not yet ready …

“You really want to go back?“

“There are reports that there are more and more islands that are beginning to question our rule. They get stupid thoughts of revolution and rebellion. We have already lost enough areas in the North Blue … I want to regain control for our family. I have already made some contacts with possible partners who could help us with this. It’s just a matter of time and resources … „

“I can’t believe that anyone would dare to fight us… “

“The common people are stupid, Reiju! They think that their cute little world can be perfected through democracy. That they can choose … that they get along without kings and emperors … They are so very, very stupid. It is only up to the strong to rule and the strong are allowed to shape the world according to their ideas… The common people are weak. Believe in the power of miracles and the masses… foolish ideas if you ask me… ”

Reiju mumbles something, but Nami cannot understand it. And yet … more and more the young woman senses what the Vinsmokes believe in – that blue blood and power are more important to them than the lives of the common people.

“Mhm …“ the king grumbles after some time. “You’re right – there are many … many little ants that we have to crush. So that we can recapture the regions and areas. We are strong – the whole Germa! And your three brothers, they are very ready to fight …”

“Four…“

“Sanji is a weakling…still, after all these years.“

“You should go to one of his trainings again. You will be impressed. And he has an island more conquered than Yonji in the East Blue! ”

“Yes – with greater loss of soldiers than any of the other three. And besides, he was able to bribe Yonji to leave the conquests to him. That he even allowed that…”

“Father …“ Reiju sighs. “… He is my brother as much as he is your son … And he’s good at what he does. He is strong and smart. He … has changed a lot in the past ten years. You should trust him more … official matters. Diplomatic ones…”

The king snorts contemptuously and the image of a wild bull immediately comes to Nami’s mind.

“Diplomacy?! We are not known for diplomacy! The Vinsmokes and Germa attack, destroy, rule and take all the necessary and important resources. Did you forget that ?!”

“… I have not forgotten …“

“How come you turned towards him like that? Are there any unnecessary feelings to talk about?”

“…, no… of course not, father … I just thought that you should take use of him more. You have four sons. Why not use them all … They are also important resources, aren’t they?”

“Warrior - I like the sound of it more …“

“Yes … warriors. Sanji, like Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. I don’t ask much for him. Just a few errands that he can do for the Germa. Look- “Paper rustles loudly and Reiju has probably rolled out the maps she just got out of the closet. “-We are in this area. We can anchor here. Here he could get new metal. Here’s a good armorer. If necessary, he should still see how business is going here. And there are riots on this island, I heard – the other three can let off steam a bit, at this time …”

A few moments pass when neither of the two highnesses say anything while Nami tries to understand what she has just learned – information that she should perhaps remember because she does not know whether it could still be valuable to her.

Because apparently, the king doesn’t seem to think much of his blond son and who knows how Sanji himself thinks about it.

“Mhm … you seem to have great hope in him …“

“You should, too. He is your son”.

“Good … you’re the oldest of my children and smart enough to know what you’re saying. Nevertheless, you should be aware that I have to think of something for your punishment if he messes it up”.so

“Of course, father. I wouldn’t expect anything else from you”.

“If you excuse me now – the soldiers are waiting for me. I have to see which of them has to be sorted out… ”His steps are loud and it seems that the ground is shaking beneath them. They approach the door – her – and when he pauses before opening the door, she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth again. After all, she had started breathing normally some time ago.

“Tell someone that the walls need to be looked at. I can already hear the rats breathing! And what are your shoes doing there ?! A princess and warrior doesn’t have to leave her things everywhere! Neatness is the top priority here!”

“Of course father … it will not happen again and I will inform the staff …“

Finally the king opens the door and closes it with a loud bang behind him.

A few moments pass before Reiju finally rushes over to the closet and opens it so that the young, breathless woman can stumble out.

“Are you crazy?! What are you doing here?! Does Sanji know you’re here? Asks the young princess hastily, but in a muffled voice, certainly out of fear that you can hear her.

Nami doesn’t know what to answer.

She just shakes her head.

“You can’t just walk around here! If father had seen you … He would have let your head roll immediately. This floor is only for the Vinsmokes and selected staff. Girls like you are not allowed to be here!”

“I don’t care!“ Nami hisses when the reason for her stay in this room finally shoots into her head again. “I want to get out of here! So if you excuse me-“

“Out of here ?! Didn’t Sanji tell you what happens if you manage to escape?”

Nami pauses briefly, but then answers quickly:

“I just won’t let myself be caught again. And once I find my crew again-“

Reiju quickly puts her hand on Nami’s mouth and the young woman almost pushed her away – had she not noticed the steps outside the door that quickly disappear.

“It’s not safe for you here … I’ll take you back to Sanji first and then-“

“I don’t want to go to Sanji! You did not understand me?!“

“Do you have any other choice? Another way out? You’re fine with him, believe me …”

“Let me go-“

Reiju grabs Nami’s wrist so tightly that it hurts and the bones crack loudly under her grip. She pulls on her and she tries to fight back – but the beautiful princess is much stronger than she thought at the beginning.

“Don’t fight back – I can break your neck with one hand if I want to. Now come with me … Sanji won’t hurt you …”


	10. Sanji II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another later update - but translating it is harder than writing it right into English.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy 😁

Sanji II

With a buzzing brain I sit at the chaotic breakfast table, hold my bleeding nose and a hiss escapes from my cracked lip when a lightning-like pain flashes through my wounded shoulder. When I look down, I see how the light blue shirt has changed color, the wet red liquid shimmers in the light of the sun.

‘Fuck!‘ Comes to my mind over and over again as I repeat the past few minutes in my mind. Because everything – from the beginning of the breakfast to its abrupt end – did not go as I had imagined. It is clear to me that my brothers are largely to blame. I don’t want to admit that the pretty girl is also involved in my misery.

But everyone is gone now.

Nami will be somewhere in the depths of the ship – I know where the elevator stopped the first and the second time, but the third time I only noticed the ‘bing‘ because Yonji just punched me at that moment.

My brothers, on the other hand, will likely be on her heels to teach us a lesson. Well … she still wears the collar and the handcuffs – but I am concerned that my brothers could persuade my father to let them be opened. All it would cost father would be an order to the scientists who created these thing things…

This thought scares me more than I would admit, because my brothers would probably also come up with a punishment for letting her escape so easily. And I know them – know the three well and I’m afraid that they get the idea that I have to watch them do all the perverse things that they dream of with her …

And then … then I couldn’t help her anymore …

A sinister thought tells me again and again that she might have deserved it. After all, she fled when she got the chance. In front of my brothers.

…from me…

I get up, gasp when I feel my back hurt - especially the kidney area just pains devilishly and I assume that my brothers' kicks and punches hit me well - a punishment for not ordering Nami to get undressed. That I did not give her collar the order that my brothers may touch her and that she could pass her from one to the other - probably in front of me - or because I simply let her flee.

I am not to blame for the latter reason and yet I feel the need to run after her to bring her back to me. Here she is safe at least for now and I could think of something to punish her for.

... punish ... and she didn't do anything wrong. She just followed her instincts. Her need for freedom ... The id, as I will explain to her later.

With the sleeve of my shirt I wipe the blood from my face, ready to look for her and on the way to the elevator when I suddenly hear a loud knock. It comes from the wall next to the moving chamber, which still moves up and down at irregular intervals.

How many times has Nami just pushed the buttons?!

Another knock comes from the secret passage and I roll my eyes annoyed.

“Come in…“ I grumble anyway, because it is probably just some servants who want to clear the table and who could take care of the mess. Yeah… they can immediately eliminate the chaos.

Instead, opening the door reveals a person I wasn’t expecting – my sister, who pulls Nami by the arm behind her.

Relieved to see the young woman, I exhale.

“Good … you found her!“, I say right away as Reiju pushes her towards me. I catch Nami, who is immediately startled and looks at me with wide eyes, hands pressed against my chest, for fear that I could get too close to her again. “Thank you … how much do you want for that?“

“Shut up, Sanji and stop doing this!“ Reiju growls angrily and closes the door behind him so that only the wall can be seen. “Do you know where I found her ?! Do you know who almost saw her?!”

I press my lips together and try to ignore my older sister by turning back to the beautiful young woman in my arms, removing one hand from her waist and stroking one of her wildly tousled strands of hair behind her ear.

“Are you all right, my Nami-dear? Did she hurt you? You look so sscare… Don’t worry – you’re fine here…”

She is hurt and doesn’t need to answer – I see the dark, red print of Reiju’s hand on her light skin, where my sister dragged her here and inside I immediately start to boil. Grasp her arm gently, bring it to my lips and kiss her there to relieve her pain.

But she doesn’t answer me. Merely breathes violently and fearfully and again she presses against me – against my uninjured shoulder – since she is probably afraid that I could harm her myself. Punish her. 

Now that I think about it, this thought seems so absurd to me again and I can’t believe that I almost considered a punishment measure myself – one that it didn’t deserve …

“Let go of her at last! You can see that she doesn’t want that!”  
I pause when I hear Reiju’s voice. Swallow when I recognize the truth in her words and immediately stop and look at Nami.

She is close to tears and I am disgusted by myself.

I quickly shake my head, trying to get all my senses together again. Run through my sweaty hair. Looks down at the floor.

“Nami… go to your room … rest. I’ll have to talk to my brother about a few important things…”

I carefully look back up at the young woman, who is pressing her lips together, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes. I see that they are saying something and I know that she wants to contradict my sister, that only I can give her orders. Our eyes meet briefly and I nod in agreement, so I allow her to go.

Without saying a word, she does so, closes the door behind her, gently and without any bang.

Not a second later, I hear Reiju growl. Hiss something. She comes up to me and hits me with the palm of her hand where she sees no blood.

It doesn’t hurt, but I raise my arms for protection and back away.

“You idiot! Stop being what you are not!”

“I’m a Vinsmoke! We both are! Now don’t do that!”

“It doesn’t give you the right to treat her like our brothers would!“

“She belongs to me!“

“No, she doesn’t belong to you!“

Reiju takes a step back. Breathes exhaustingly. Looks me directly in the eyes.

“You should have left. Back then… Don’t turn back, like you did…”

I narrow my eyes because I know what she wants to address again. I turn away and go to the table, start picking up shards of broken plates, and the food that has carelessly fallen to the floor.

I don’t want to look at her anymore. Can’t, the memory of that day is too painful.

Because even after all these years, it is burned into my memory so deeply and I can perfectly remember every single second.

“You don’t have to ignore me, Sanji. We both know that it would have been better to leave than to stay here in this hell… ”

I sigh, answer in a firm voice:

“I am a Devil. A devil belongs to his hell …”

“… it’s your personal hell … and now it is hers too …”

“I am a Vinsmoke. I have to serve my father. She is my mistress and has to follow my orders.”

“Nami is a pirate …“

“She is my-" I press out between my lips and I notice how absurd it sounds in my ears, so I quickly change the choice of words to somehow convince my sister of me: "We have had sex countless times. Good, breathtaking sex. For hours. I don’t need her for anything else! ”

“Didn't you ..."

"How would you kn-"

"You wouldn't brag about something like that in front of me. In front of our brothers? Maybe because it will make you feel better. Before me…? What good does it do for you for giving me this information? That I applaud you for this? That I am impressed and jump in the air with joy? Or that I slap you for the multiple rape of a poor, defenseless woman so that you wake up from your delusion? Apart from that, hours of non-stop sex is absolutely insane! Do you have any of the female anatomy?! From the male?! Humans are not designed to sleep with each other for hours! "

With all the gods in the world - I really don't want to talk to my sister about this topic, even though I know that she says the truth with every word.

Carelessly I throw the broken fragments on the table, then let myself fall on the chair behind me. Look at my sister intently.

"I hate you so much ... do you actually know that?!"

She sighs, sits opposite me, and shakes her head.

"I don't think you can hate, Sanji ... Or that you'll hurt her. Any other woman. That all of this is fun and fulfilling ... You should have escaped, Sanji. You would have been free - would have met great people - people who love and appreciate you as you are. For whom it would not have mattered whether you are noble and bear the name 'Vinsmoke'. This fortress - what you call home - broke you down. The dear little boy from back then ... And I don't know if there is anything else that is worth repairing ..."

"To be repaired ... I'm not a machine. None of Father's super soldiers, who got a slight scratch because he threw himself in the way so that none of the princes were injured. I am-"

"His son…"

"Yes ... the one he put on an iron mask and who should acidify in the dungeon. The one who wanted to flee, but changed his mind at the last moment ... "

“You are the son that mother loved … Because he was different from the other three of the quadruplets she gave birth to in pure agony …“

I swallow. Look at the window and feel bad because I have to think about this person for the second time that day. Snort contemptuously and turn back to Reiju to change the subject:

“So what do you want to tell me now – that she is the ‚chosen one‘ that makes my life better now and that I should open up to her?“

Now it is my sister who rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

“For heaven’s sake – no! I don’t want to say that. I mean … Nami is far from perfect. She is a thief, a pirate and greedy. From what I’ve heard, she’s also very manipulative – even towards her friends. Strictly speaking, these are terrible qualities and not something we would normally be concerned with …”

I nod, stay silent.

“But she is also absolutely innocent. You …” She are missing the words and reaches for a napkin in front of her that has a terribly large stain of juice, nervously folds the small piece of cloth with her fingers. “… don’t break her, okay? She’s just a girl … a young woman and she hasn’t really done anything bad … She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time …”

“… I know her story … In contrast to my brothers, I read the reports of the women who capture them for us carefully.“

“All of this doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole to her! You took her opportunity to take revenge on her tormentor! ”Her gaze wanders over to the carpet and I know that she is examining the burn marks from Arlong’s charred skin. “You tied this thing around her neck! You … press yourself against her like such a miserable lust! Just like-“

“Our brothers … I know, I know … But what should I do? She is hot and smart. I can’t resist her …”

“There’s a charming way and a perverse way to get closer to a woman ~ Guess what way she could like …“

“Understood, I’ll give her flowers and take her to a fancy restaurant …“

“Giving her the killer of her foster mother and then roasting it before her eyes is certainly not the right way to impress her. Otherwise she would hardly have escaped, would she?”

“We had a visitor during breakfast …“

“At least that explains why you look so shitty!“

“It pains my heart, dearest sister. Did you tell father about it?”

In the meantime, the mood has changed and Reiju’s tension has slowly subsided. I’m glad of it – after all, I hate it when she tries to be a preacher. 

Still, I’m surprised that she didn’t come earlier to talk to me about Nami. Not that I was happy about this conversation. But somehow Reiju seems to have taken on the task of talking me into a guilty conscience now and then, which either means my failed escape a few years ago or our mother.

Both things that I really hate to think and talk about…

She shrugs and strokes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t meet our brothers. And if the three were there during her attempt to escape, they will cover it up in front of father rather than boast that a young, sweet woman is up to mischief somewhere between these walls. That they were there, when she could just disappeared… Without any of them being able to intervene …”

I sigh with relief, now take a napkin myself and dab the slowly drying blood on my nose and lip.

“Good … Don’t have to make ends meet …“

“But I talked to father about some other things …“

I draw my eyebrows together and look at her questioningly.

“I think he should trust you more. And he agreed. You will do a few things for father at the next stop. The usual – but he lets you do it alone. So – don’t screw it up! And … take her with you. You need to get her out of here! She needs fresh air! Ocean…“

“… are you sure that she won’t flee again?“

“She knows that we are in the Germa area. Where should she go when our people are on every corner? Do you also want Ichiji, Niji and Yonji to approach her again – without you being there? They are manipulative … they know how to get what they want and I don’t have to spell out what that is …”

I shudder to think that Nami would be left vulnerable to my brothers. And who knows … probably the three also know a way to defraud the collar …

“Good … she comes with me … even if I can imagine what will be waiting for us …“ I look at the once white napkin, which is now saturated with red liquid. “… business as usual, right?“

“Nothing will happen to her near you. I’m sure of it … And now … leave her alone for now. She needs it. If she has questions, she will come. If she wants closeness, she’ll show you …”

“…all right…“

“We won’t drop anchor until tomorrow. Be ready when father asks for you. Until then, Hansel and Gretchen can take care of her. Give her company …”

“We have an evening appointment at eight …“

“Then cancel it! End the command!”

“Good … you may be right …“

“I am right … I’m your big sister …“ She gets up and walks over to the elevator, but then stops and turns to me again. “Should I actually have a doctor checking on you? As I said – you look pretty shitty!”

“Lovely! But no thanks. Can I kit everything by myself!”

“And the shoulder? Do I want to know what happened there?”

“Caught a bullet …“

“With the shoulder?“

“It would be worse with the head, wouldn’t it?“

“Perhaps then you would have come to your senses. Because I suppose my words will not have purified you, right?”

Now I turn away from her because the preacher appears again in the shape of my sister and I really have enough of that.

“But you know … even if you don’t want to listen to me now – I think she is meant for you. No … she is not perfect and neither is the redemption I hope for you. But she suits you and I should have known from the start that it was you who bought her. Because she is a pirate and … Mother used to love reading pirate stories to you …”


	11. Just a Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it😊

10\. Just a Job 

Nervously and with a little fear within her, she plays with the fringes of the scarf that Hansel put around her neck that morning. It is a soft material, but unfortunately she feels very little of it, because she is still wearing this damn iron band on her skin, which is only covered by the delicate material in a beautiful, wine-red color. 

Just like the long sleeves of the autumn dress hide the handcuffs - just as if she looked like a completely normal woman. 

But she wouldn't call her current life 'normal' anymore - because that would be a lie. And even if she isn’t used in the way she was supposed to - to sleep with the handsome blond prince, in all possible ways - her life is no less like that of a prostitute. 

To stand ready for a man's favors. 

To be in his grace ... 

...to be touched even if she doesn't want to... 

Yes ... She is lucky that she was bought by Sanji, because by now she knows, that what she would have experienced among the other three Vinsmoke princes would have been worse... Even worse than all of the things that she had to endure under the blond so far. She doesn't want to imagine it - but at least she now knows that there are still increases in Sanji's perversion and his desires - which are called Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. 

She swallows just thinking back to the breakfast. About how they titled the young woman. Have come close to her... Longed for her and she could see in their faces how much they lusted for the mere touch of her body. It was just disgusting, and Nami still gets angry when she even thinks about it. Should she be blamed for the attempted escape? 

No ... and that's what Sanji did. It didn't hold it against her - not even in the slightest. Because contrary to her assumptions, he did not punish her. Not giving her any abnormal orders to obey just to keep her alive. Of course - first he wanted to impose himself on her again and be close to her, but then his sister changed his mind. And since then ... he hadn't bothered her since then. Came into her room only after a while, revoked the order that they should meet for dinner together in his room and then left with a friendly smile.

Hansel and Gretchen then looked after her, sat with her when she ate, washed her and waited until she fell asleep, only to repeat the same procedure the next day. Because he didn’t come, even if he had nothing to do when the ship dropped anchor. Sanji left her alone for a whole day… which somehow worried her more than it should. 

And then – two days after the incident, Hansel and Gretchen came back – the young man, still masked, excited that the young woman had to go ashore with her prince. 

Nami had just pretended to be totally surprised, but somehow she could have guessed it. She had heard that Sanji should do some ‚errands‘ on behalf of his father. That she should come with him was certainly his idea, in order to keep her close to him. Proximity … somehow the young man doesn’t seem to think much of it any more – has barely exchanged a word with her and hadn’t forced her against any walls, or he hadn’t pushed her into his arms either. She doesn’t miss it either, but she knows that she is just a decoration – the beautiful, young woman by his side – during all the meetings of the day. That is completely sufficient in their current situation …

She looks at the young, blond prince, who is not far from her and is talking excitedly to the helmsman of the ship – something about the current route, the islands that they have already visited and the one that they should still be visiting. About the fact that the goods in the hull of the ship are still ‘hot‘ and that they even managed to be earlier than their schedule by half an hour. 

Nami frowns and she swallows, because somehow she has the feeling that there is nothing good about these ‚goods‘ – the way the two men talk about it. Besides, Sanji’s other errands weren’t much better – visiting a huge armory, stocking up on soldiers on a small island in the east of the area, and getting some kind of “cheap workers“ contract signed. 

Yes … even if Sanji is a prince and all these things happen on behalf of his father, these can hardly be legal matters – at least Nami hardly believes that the world government with the mass of ordered weapons and the battalion of deployed soldiers is so easy keep your feet still. On the other hand, the Germa Kingdom does not seem to be the only empire in the world that is illegal … that she knows very well now and there will also be corruption in the ranks of the world government and the navy. 

“You are so sillent …“ Sanji mumbles as he suddenly turns away from the helmsman and walks over to her. She sees his hands twitch and he would have almost taken her in his arms – if she hadn’t caught her breath so suddenly and frightened, shrinking back a few millimeters.

Nami blinks, is surprised that he even spoke to her because she didn’t expect it. Shakes her head hastily and quickly wraps her own arms around her body. 

“Is there anything that concerns you, Nami-dear? Can I do something for you? Do you want someone to bring you something to eat? To drink?“ She shakes her head again and she sees the prince’s eyebrows rise. “… tell me what concerns you!“ 

Beep. An order leaves his lips so quickly that she no longer expected it. Hears the beeping of her collar and see a light, red glow shimmer through the dark fabric of the sleeves. She hastily searches for words: 

“…I-I … it is-“ 

“A long day?“ 

“Yes … yes, that’s it …“ 

The noise dies down, because apparently her exhaustion must have been big enough for the collar to see her stuttering as the truth. He nods and for a brief moment she seems to be able to see a certain weariness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I took you with me ..." he says, but then lowers his voice, then grabs her hand and his eyes fix themselves on hers. She freezes, feels trapped in the deep blue of his eyes, while his voice hits her like the waves in a storm: “My brothers would have come to you if you had been left alone. With my bad luck they also know a trick to defraud the collar. Don't worry ... I won't let you alone with them ... Anyway - this is my last assignment now. And it's important that you stay close to me - where I can keep an eye on you. Where we're going now ... it's ... it's not a good place - especially not for a woman like you ... There are men who tick like my brothers and maybe even worse and for them you'd just be fresh meat . Women ... they ... are only objects there ... ". 

Just as the words fall from his lips, an unpleasant, bitter thought comes to her head, which she utters right away - without thinking about it a second time: 

"Are we going to a brothel?!" 

"It belongs to Germa and the women are better off there than in most other whorehouses ..." 

She snatches her hand from his, because a second - even more repulsive thought - bursts out from her immediately: 

"And the 'hot goods' you just mentioned - these are girls, aren't they?! Are you here on the ship?!" 

"Women ... they are all of legal age-" 

"None of them do that voluntarily, do they they?!" 

Sanji hastily grabs her shoulders, now pushing her against the nearest wall, while she breathes faster and faster and her heart threatens to jump out of her chest. 

"Calm down!" He hisses, pleading, his thumbs wandering calmly over the fabric of her dress, where her shoulders are hidden. 

"Bloody hell! The women there are used against their will! Enslaved, tortured and raped!"

“I did not say that! Nami! Calm down! It’s just a job!“ 

“Those are the girls who didn’t make it, right?! Or those who fled?! The ‘scraps‘ left over by your brothers ?! And why should I stay near you?! Will I be sold then too?! To … to a suitor?! Or do the men just take the women there and you are afraid that you have no control over them?!” 

Too many thoughts rush through her head. Loud and merciless. She can’t calm down – doesn’t want to. Didn’t notice that I was beeping the collar louder and louder … 

“Really?! Are you kidding me! I’m not stupid! How can someone be fine who is forced to have sex every day?!”

After all, in the rush, he gave her another command – to calm down. Sanji notices this, grabs her chin with one hand, holds it tight. Pushes with gentle force until she grabs his arm and whimpers softly. 

“… Shhh …“ he whispers. “… nothing will happen to you. I’ll take care of that. And now quiet … Yes … we’re going to a brothel. Yes … you come with me. Women work there – sex for money. Thousands are like this in this world … It’s just a job. A job like any other …”

Something in Sanji’s voice works like a charm on her. Maybe the grip on her chin and his mesmerizing gaze. The rhythm of her heart slows down. She is breathing normally, repeating his words in her head. The beeping and flashing will stop. Fortunately for her, she has calmed down. 

“Your Highness – that is a really temperamental piece off ass. Do you sell her too?” Asks the helmsman from the other side of the small room. His voice alone is full of indecency and Nami realizes that he would buy her for sex right away. 

Now it is the blond prince who starts to snort when he hears this. Lets go of Nami and glares over his shoulder with a scowl – over to the man who is a few heads taller than him. Clenches his hands into fists so much that his knuckles crack and turn white. The helmsman’s eyes widen when he sees this, swallows in fear and lets go of the steering wheel. He falls to his knees and presses his nose against the steel floor, bows as if he wanted to become one with it. 

The young man walks over to him – his steps are almost creeping and delicate, like those of a big cat on the hunt – and grabs the bowing man’s hair, pulls it until he looks at him. 

“I must have misheard …“ says Sanji, breathing dangerously. “She is not for sale! She belongs to Me!“ 

“I didn’t know that they were your-“

“Knowing is not part of your job either ~“ Sanji continues to pull the man’s hair – with ease and so much that his back is already bent at a very unhealthy angle. “And I should break your neck for these words. Or rip your throat out. Or I-“ Sanji pauses, his eyes meet Namis again and only then does she notice how she called his name to make him stop. After all, she doesn’t want another poor person to die because of her and through his hand. She just can’t watch it again… 

The young prince breathes tremblingly through his mouth. His whole body shakes, looks stiff and tense. His eyes are wide, his face contorted in an angry grimace. 

Again she sees the beast in him that you are lurking for his prey. 

…the monster… 

And she feels a certain fear – of him – but holds his gaze. 

He tears his eyes away from hers, back down to the man in his hand, snorts contemptuously and easily pulls him across the room and over to her – lets him kneel in front of her and finally let go. 

“Apologize to her!“ Barks Sanji, pressing his fingers into the man’s neck so that he gasps in pain. “Come on!“ 

“I-I-“

“More quickly!“ 

“I a-apologize to you, girl …“ 

The young woman only presses her cold back more against the wall. Trembles. Stares at the heap of misery at her feet, hoping the prince will let go of him. 

“O-okay …“ she whispers breathlessly.

Sanji snorts and actually lets go of the helmsman. Steps away from him and looks down. 

“You didn’t deserve her apology … I would have wished you dead if I were her …“ The man nods humbly and stands up again, his knees still wobbly, and then stumbles over to the steering wheel. He reaches for it and even if his whole body is shaking now, he brings the ship to its destination and soon lets the anchor down into the cool water. 

… bows down to the floor again as Sanji walks past him, over to Nami and he offers her his arm. 

Her tired, dark eyes stay on them for a few seconds before she finally clings to him with a quiet sigh. 

With her eyes on the ground, she follows him out, over the deck and down into the harbor, where they stop after a few steps. The young woman just feels too weak to enjoy the beautiful blue sky. The smell of the sea and the refreshing wind that tries to tousle her hair. She just can’t go on anymore … wants to wake up from this nightmare and continue her original journey … but now the last bit of hope in her is slowly dying out. 

She does not know whether it would not be better to gradually surrender to her miserable fate, or to throw herself into the floods to simply end her suffering. Her pale, dry lips would almost have sobbed if she hadn’t suddenly noticed the steps that were coming towards her. Nami even notices how the young man at her side stands up a little more and she now directs her gaze upwards.

“Ah ~ my dear prince!“ Greets him immediately a fat, greasy guy, whose toupee has slipped a little on his round head, while Nami immediately notices the terribly patterned shirt that is characterized by too many bright colors and was buttoned wrongly too. He’s also wearing a really badly fitting suit over it, which only makes her first impression worse. But his appearance doesn’t stop him from taking the prince’s hand and shaking it vigorously and complimenting the young man in all sorts of ways. 

“You own the brothel?“, Sanji only asks and takes a tiny step back, apparently a little disgusted himself. 

“Of course, of course! Just bring the girls in – they’ll be taken care of! And this one is a particularly delightful piece and I-“

His fat fingers are already reaching in Nami’s direction, certainly to greet her too, but Sanji immediately raises his hand when he notices this and presses it against the fat man’s chest. 

“Oh … oh I see …“, the man whispers quickly, ducking a little submissively and apologetically and out of Sanji’s reach. “Nice to meet you too, my beautiful …“ 

“The payment?“, Asks Sanji quickly, certainly wants to do the job for his father without any digressions – just like the other business before. “Everything is there, everything is cash, my princ-“

Another interruption, but this time it doesn’t seem to worry the fat one, because it’s a woman’s screaming that reaches her ears. Shrill and fearful. Shortly afterwards, a girl – certainly not much older than Nami herself – storms down the access bridge of the royal ship. Avoids the first guard. The second. But the third German soldier gets hold of her arm. Tugs her back and against him as she struggles and yells for help – eyes wide and pleading and full of tears.

The fat man nods impressed and whistles. “… a spirited charge, yes? Or is this the last, desperate rebellion?” He laughs maliciously at his words. “May I see?“ 

Sanji nods and with another movement of his head, the soldier pushes the young woman to the ground, lets her kneel in front of the fat pimp and holds his sword to her throat. 

“Ah … pretty … cup size D … even double D. Mmm … narrow hips … we have to change something about the hair. And-“ 

She spits on the man’s face in disgust. 

He laughs so disgustingly again, before he grabs her hair with one sudden movement. 

“I think I still have to teach you manners, you cun-“ 

Sanji clears his throat and the man looks over at him startled, lets go of the woman. 

“Please do not damage the goods before I have signed the contract.“ 

“Of course, of course … I … don’t like being spit on. That goes without saying, my dear sir.” 

“… of course …“, Sanji mumbles and turns away from the action with her to go over to the house that is already in front of them – red lights are shining in the windows and the sign saying “House of Red Lips “doesn’t make her feel good. 

“There are twenty-one women and I hope they are all to your liking … We’ll go ahead – I’ve heard that your ‘establishment‘ serves good wine …“ 

“Of course, of course – my dearest sir. I’ll have the ladies brought in and the receptionist will take you up to my office …”

“Good … and you, my sweetest Nami-swan, please calm down again …“ 

Only then does she notice how she has been holding her breath the whole time and how she has cramped her arm around his and how her body is shaking with fear. 

“This is just a job, understand? We go in quickly, sign the contract and leave. Nothing will happen to you…” 

“Maybe not to me …“ she hisses breathlessly and close to tears. “… but to them …“ 

She looks over her shoulder and sees how more and more women are being led down to the jetty – poor, trembling, and frightened beings like her. The fat man yells some orders so that the soldiers just hurry up with the ‘hot goods‘ and moves his hands wildly. 

“… look at me!“ 

Beep. 

And she does it too. 

“It may not seem like it, but they’ll be fine here. Better… than among my brothers …”

“Stop lying to me …“ 

“That would never occur to me …“ He stops and turns to the young woman, moves his hands to her cheeks. “We know it’s not a lie … And I believe that it is better for you now to keep your eyes on the floor… It is certainly better for your mind. It’s not an order, it’s more of a wish …okay? And remember – for the women here it is-“ 

“… just a job …“ 

“…it really is…“ 

He smiles, then pulls both of her ice-cold hands up to his lips and kisses her before he puts his arm over her back and leads her into the brothel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this Fic in German, but since I like it so much, I decided to translate it in English. Hope you enjoy. :D


End file.
